El contrato
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: [A/U]Los lazos mas importantes no nacen, se hacen, y que mas duradero que una imposición, someter al otro a tus deseos, "no busco amor, es absurdo esperar algo así de alguien como tu" —No tengo un plan secreto Sesshomaru, lee el contrato y lo descubrirás...
1. Tan facil como respirar

_**El contrato.**_

Capítulo 1.- Tan fácil como respirar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su mente estaba en blanco, los segundos pasaban uno a uno sin tregua y literalmente recodaba nada; absolutamente nada, el cómo había llegado a su cama era una incógnita magnánima, tanto como la de quien dormía a su lado, giró la cabeza en busca de respuestas, reprimiendo los deseos de agarrar a la insolente que yacía a su derecha y lanzarla a la calle sin ningún miramiento.

— …Sesshomaru…—La mujer se removió; de seguro incomoda ante la penetrante mirada, el aludido palideció al escucharla, su voz era algo difícil de olvidar, no por su tono agudo, más bien por lo familiar que le era su dueña— ¿Ya es de día? —Preguntó sin abrir un ojo, y la cara del hombre reacomodó cada uno de sus músculos.

—Que haces aquí. —No era una pregunta, más bien; una afirmación demandando una muy; pero muy buena explicación.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe para espantar el sueño, la mujer supo que su hora de descanso terminó, la rudeza de su inconsciente amante; era la señal para abandonar el lugar, no le dio importancia, después de todo tenía compromisos que cumplir. Enderezó su cuerpo; dejando la espalda al descubierto, se sabía dueña de una piel tersa, suave y apetitosa, recogió su cabello largo hacia el hombro izquierdo dejando por unos segundos con pérdida de conciencia a su confuso espectador.

—No me mires así Sesshomaru—dijo mientras buscaba con la vista su brassier—, te contesto en un minuto, sé que no te gusta repetir.

Su tono, odiaba su tono neutro, cuando lo deseaba; ella podía ser más parca que él mismo; escondiendo a la perfección el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, al no poder ver su rostro, no fue capaz de distinguir la burla o la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Pero ella conocía al hombre a quien evitaba enfrentar, era consciente de que jugar con él traía siempre consecuencias nefastas, fuera quien fuera, con Sesshomaru Taisho no existían amigos o enemigos; solo obstáculos en su camino.

Identificando toda su ropa en un mismo lugar, salió de la cama desnuda al encuentro de lo poco que salió intacto, maldijo por lo bajo, (aunque nunca lo suficiente como para no escucharla), el no haber llevado algo más para el término del "momento", ciertamente no estaba preparada, sin embargo corregiría ese detalle para los encuentros posteriores.

Sesshomaru no se permitió parpadear, quitarle los ojos de encima le provocaba la sensación de quedar nuevamente a su merced. Lo que sea que había hecho para caer en esa situación lo había planeado, manipulado, y ejecutado sola. Si su opinión hubiera sido tomada en cuenta; jamás habría aceptado verse involucrado en una situación así con ella.

Tortuosa fue la espera hasta que ella coloco cada prenda, en paralelo a esa vigilia, su mente trabajaba a full imaginando los distintos escenarios que lo habían llevado junto a tan peculiar personaje a la cama y solo Dios sabia las cosas que habían hecho… él no recordaba nada…

…Porque tenía que ser ella, no estaba en sus planes, ahora ni nunca…

—Nuestro acuerdo comienza ahora Sesshomaru—Habló atrayendo la atención del hombre—, es tu derecho elegir los días y los horarios, yo me encargo del resto —sentada en la cama reviso con cuidado que su aguja estuviera intacta, no se torcería el tobillo por lo brusco que podía ser su socio en el juego previo. Se colocó los zapatos de tacón como toque final, estaba lista para partir.

Sus músculos se tensaron nuevamente, ella hablaba y él seguía sin entender, sus pulmones se inundaron de aire para exigir una explicación; cuando las luces de un vehículo iluminaron su ventana, siguiendo la luz las miradas se cruzaron exponiendo lo peligroso de la situación. La de él ardía, volviendo aquel pasivo ámbar en oro liquido; bailando al compás del abrazador fuego que lo carcomía, estaba furioso, mientras que la de ella, aquel par de luceros se perdía en la infinidad del universo, para variar su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente no, aquel estúpido vehículo llamaba demasiado su atención.

— ¡Rin! —Demando una explicación, ella no se marcharía hasta aclarar sus actos.

—Lee el contrato Sesshomaru… cuando estés más tranquilo, hablaremos. —No le temía, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no reaccionaba jamás sin pensar.

Sin mirar atrás; Rin abandonó la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta el valor la abandonó, y como pudo corrió en puntas de pie agarrando su sobre en el camino y dejando el dichoso contrato en la mesa de centro, sabía que en cualquier momento Sesshomaru podía salir de la cama; obligarla a volver y sacarle a la fuerza todo lo que fuera información, pero ya había dado el paso más difícil, el primero, solo debía mantenerse firme, apegarse a su plan, volverse religiosa; para rezar mucho, y que el hombre cumpliera; después de todo , había sido el documento formulado para que ambos ganaran, él sin recordarlo; puso sus términos.

Corrió al vehículo y antes de subir; creyó verlo de pie en el ventanal, se subió y partieron de inmediato, llegaría a su departamento tomaría una ducha, recuperaría fuerza y al día siguiente enfrentaría la prueba más grande de todas.

…SXR…

No podía negarlo; estaba totalmente confundido, siempre pensó en ella como alguien ingenua, susceptible, frágil, con cierto desequilibrio emocional y psicológico; pero incapaz de hacer o desear mal, una niña de sueños locos; con unicornios azules, una mujer fuerte, centrada con carácter y principios.

…¿acaso se había equivocado?…

Se levantó de la cama, colocó un pantalón y pensó en salir a buscarla, tomarla del cabello, arrastrarla hasta la casa y sacarle la adivinanza a golpes… por un momento que lo dejó asqueado… se excitó.

Vio el documento en la mesa de centro, lo vio como si lo rodeara veneno, no pudo acercarse, lo que contenía el montón de papeles; era su cordura, ese límite que no deseaba cruzar y menos por culpa de ella.

Lo dejó en la mesa, no intentó tocarlo.

Se tiraría en su cama e intentaría recordar de a poco, si iba paso a paso, tal vez sabría; como llegó a esa situación.

El día en la empresa había sido duro, no más que otros días pero si lo suficiente para que al terminar la semana; fuera por una copa, odiaba el alcohol, todo lo que interviniera con el control de su yo; era un enemigo acérrimo. Ahora no podía confiar más que en su fiel control, pensó nuevamente en el dichoso contrato, eso había escapado a su control, ¿Cómo lo había hecho la mujer para que firmara? ¡Un momento! ¿Había firmado…?

Se levantó de golpe y en medio segundo llego a la sala, el veneno se había disipado, había recordado… el firmó.

No obstante se abstuvo de mirar, no quería confirmar la manipulación de la cual fue presa y al parecer; una muy fácil, cayó sentado en su sillón, preguntándose porque ella lo había manipulado, que ganaba, todas las respuestas estaban frente a él, tenía que leerlo pero no quería, ella no era así, al menos él no la conoció así, luego de que sus padres murieran y ella heredara todo a corta edad, desapareció en pro de sus estudios pero a su vuelta a Japón, era otra, una mujer… versión femenina de él.

Intentó levantarse; pero un agresivo flash de imágenes sin lógica se filtro en su pupila, desestabilizándolo.

**Él de espaldas en la cama, mantenía a Rin afirmada de las caderas, marcándole de esa forma el ritmo a seguir, ella gemía dejándose llevar por el placer, sus ojos cerrados demostraban la entrega del momento, el éxtasis final llegaba a la par, ambos con los ojos cerrados exhalaban con fuerza antes de desfallecer.**

Cayo sentado en su sofá, abrumado y confundido ante lo que vio, agradeció que en la oscuridad de su casa, podía moverse como un hombre ciego, camino sin problemas hasta la barra de su bar, odiaba los cambios y su casa desde el inicio lucia igual, un centímetro fuera de lugar y él veía su rutina desmoronarse.

No imaginaba que sucedería una vez que recordara el contenido de los papeles.

Se sirvió una copa de Nihonshu, y espero paciente su efecto de sopor, no quedaba mucha noche y no deseaba dormir, aguardaba por su cordura y si ella decidía volver; él estaría despierto para el desagradable encuentro.


	2. amigos especiales

Capítulo 2. Amigos especiales

«...Que quieres, ¿qué?...»

«… ¿Por qué no? Soy un adulto, puedo con la responsabilidad…»

«No es un perro lo que pides»

«Lo sé, déjame las preocupaciones, tu ocúpate de cumplir con tu parte»

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse a través de las cortinas, los pajaritos cantaban aprovechando de refrescarse con el roció de la mañana, su primer instinto fue sonreír por un lindo y perfecto día, el segundo; caer abruptamente de su cama enredada entre las sabanas con deseos de llorar. Había amenazado a Sesshomaru y este sin dudas la mataría.

—Ya sé, a tu cerebro llegó lo que hiciste anoche y tienes terror de su reacción —de pie en la puerta estaba Inuyasha mirándola inquiridoramente, odiaba cuando leía su mente y peor, cuando tenía la razón.

—Creí que te irías anoche, ¿de verdad te quedarás aquí? —Cambio el tema levantándose del piso y entrando al baño en piyama, se conocían hace mucho tiempo para pudores innecesarios.

— ¿Te molesta? —se sentó en la cama de Rin observando con curiosidad sus zapatos, le parecía increíble caminar con taco aguja de 11cm.

—No, agradezco la compañía, pero lo lamento de sobremanera por Kagome —gritó desde la ducha, si Inuyasha estaba en su habitación vestido para el trabajo; es que era muy tarde.

—Ella estará bien —dejo los zapatos en su lugar, observando la carpeta con el documento que él mismo redactó.

— ¿Como lo sabes? —el agua caliente alejaba el sueño y las malas energías, ante todo comenzaría bien el día.

—Es la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conozco —La conversación terminó con el olor a café de la cocina, que Inuyasha viviera con ella tenía beneficios, uno de ellos, el desayuno.

— ¡Café y tostadas, desayuno de campeones! —Rin sentada a la mesa; sonrió sintiendo rugir su estomago, su amigo y nuevo compañero de departamento era un maravilloso chef, también era maravilloso no luchar por un café camino al trabajo.

— ¿Estas consciente que tienes que aprender todo esto y más? — Le comento con preocupación al servir el café y las tostadas para que comiera. La mujer hizo un puchero al reconocer que Inuyasha, entre los dos, era el único capaz de cumplir la tarea, ella no sabía ni hervir agua.

—Todo a su tiempo, maestro—habló con la boca llena, reverenciando al desayuno —aunque no me importaba comer todos los días comida de restaurant —menciono positiva.

Inuyasha bufó, se había acostumbrado a que Kagome cocinara o a veces entre los dos, solo en ocasiones especiales comer afuera, era un hombre hogareño gracias a ella, ¿Cómo sería su vida de ahí en adelante? ¿Volvería a su adicción de comida ninja?

—La señora del aseo llegara a media mañana y yo compraré las cosas que faltan para la cena, ella dejara los alimentos preparados —dejaría esas preguntas a un lado, su camino recién comenzaba.

—Estas muy tranquilo...— Comentó Rin mirando las noticias de la mañana, no quería ver la tristeza en su mirada, era unos de los pocos amigos que tenía y le dolía su situación.

—…— La miró entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras; pero sin darle importancia, sonrió, nada podía hacer en la posición que se encontraba, al menos no por el momento.

—…Para alguien que enfrentará a Sesshomaru...— prosiguió ella la idea, disimulando su verdadera pregunta, Inuyasha parecía adormecido por su propia situación.

— ¿Que me puede hacer?—el hombre sacó de su chaqueta un frasco pequeño, y sin contarlas; trago varias de sus píldoras— él firmó yo lo vi, que tu digas que no lo recuerda es otra cosa, además no es conmigo el problema...—se levantó por un vaso de agua y la mujer suspiro sonoramente recriminando la poca preocupación de los medicamentos —eres tu quien debe temer—dijo exagerando sus palabras.

—Saldrá todo bien, todos ganamos, él entenderá…—Rin tomó un sorbo de café dándole la espalda.

—Estás loca y lo lamento—Inuyasha tomó sus cosas y camino a la entrada dejando a Rin sola desayunando— Porque si consigues lo que quieres, puedes arruinar más de una vida —El desayuno terminó cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí, Rin perdió el apetito y se dispuso también a comenzar su día, no existía la marcha atrás.

***SXR***

El edificio de las empresas Taisho era más grande de lo necesario, imponente como el apellido que lo adornaba; se alzaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, la austeridad no era parte de sus creencias y lo hacían notar con aquel monstruo de granito y vidrio.

Salió del ascensor como todos los días, con su maletín en una mano y mirando su tablet en la otra.

— ¿Llegó? —Fue lo que le preguntó a Jacken en su corto camino.

—Está en su oficina como ordenó señor.

El pasillo lo recorrió en 10 pasos y el pequeño hombre a su servicio; abrió las puertas de su oficina a tiempo como siempre, para no demorar su marcha.

Una vez adentro de la amplia presidencia, dejó caer el maletín en un gran sillón decorativo y se dirigió al balcón en busca del abogado.

—Encárgate de eso —le tiró el contrato en las manos a Inuyasha, una vez que Jacken cerró las puertas dándole privacidad a los hermanos.

El menor siguió mirando por la ventana luego del mandato, al mayor le llamo la atención lo tranquilo de su actitud, generalmente antes de conocer siquiera su encargo, reclamaba enérgico, haciendo notar su molestia ante las órdenes recibidas.

Inuyasha miro el documento en sus mano y lo lanzo al escritorio—No puedo, soy el que lo redactó y dio fe de su celebración.

De pie en la ventana, parado junto a su medio hermano; sintió como la brisa enfriaba sutilmente la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo, él estuvo ahí y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

—…—lo tomó y metió en la picadora de papeles, Inuyasha de inmediato lo sacó.

—Si lo destruyes serás castigado por una cláusula que tú mismo pusiste, sabes que Rin es torpe y sancionaste la destrucción, extravío o maltrato del documento. Léelo antes de seguir con esto.

—Resume— demando con dureza, era la primera vez que trataba a solas con él y debía mantenerse así, no era un tema que debía salir de su oficina, las reacciones en cadena que podía provocar dicho documento cada vez aumentaban su intensidad.

Inuyasha suspiró, ya sabía que así se darían las cosas.

—Bien—Tomo asiento frente al escritorio donde Sesshomaru ocupaba la cabecera—, Te comprometiste a darle un hijo a Rin, a cambio ella accederá a aprobar todos los proyectos propuestos por nuestra empresa….bla bla bla…

… ¿Un hijo?...

—Tú elegirás bla bla bla

… ¿Un hijo?...

—Bla bla bla

… ¿Un hijo?...

—No. —Dijo firme sin subir el tono de su voz, lo alterado y confuso que se podía sentir lo guardo para sí mismo.

—Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero tú aceptaste y pusiste tus condiciones Sesshomaru.

— ¿Estaba drogado...?— La pregunta que abandonó sus labios, había sido formulada para su mente, no para su hermano.

—Me gustaría creer que sí, pero no, tampoco alcohol suficiente para no recordarlo —comenzaba a ver la confusión en el mayor, empatizó con su situación, Rin había sido muy hábil para manipularlo.

—No recuerdo…—murmuro para sí mismo pero en vista del silencio de la oficina Inuyasha escucho perfectamente.

—Pues lo bloqueaste; porque estuve ahí—Tomó la carpeta en sus manos y la ojeó, mostrándole en la última página; la firma de los tres interesados. Por un momento se sintió usado y traicionado, nunca esperó hermandad o fidelidad de su parte, pero ¿que ganaba Inuyasha con ese contrato, para haber participado de él?

Dos toques en la puerta e Inuyasha supo que era hora de retirarse, dejó el documento sobre su escritorio y… se encontró de frente con ella.

—Kagome —saludó parco y con distancia, la mujer sintió lágrimas queriendo abandonar sus ojos, pero no lo permitió.

—Inuyasha —saludó de la misma forma y ambos prosiguieron su camino.

Sesshomaru los observó de reojo mas no preguntó, lo que hiciera su medio hermano y su esposa poco le importaba, lo del hijo seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro. Rin estaba loca si esperaba que le cumpliera con algo tan delicado.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y el silencio de Kagome fue eterno, él no quería preguntar, pero la mujer estaba ida, su cuerpo estaba de pie frente al escritorio; pero vacío, y la verdad estaba retrasando su estricto horario.

—No me hagas preguntar...— abrió su laptop restándole importancia a lo que escucharía.

—Nos separamos; Sesshomaru —la miró de reojo sin entender sus palabras —, él me pidió el divorcio y se fue de la casa...—Dijo desplomándose en la silla frente al gran escritorio, una sonrisa vacía surco sus labios — ¿quieres revisar tu agenda de hoy, "ex cuñado"?— cruzó las piernas y abrió su tablet —junta a las 9 con...

— ¿Otra mujer? —pregunto por deber más que por interés.

—No, la misma de siempre— bromeó dejando ver que no conocía la respuesta, el motivo de la separación era también una incógnita para ella —de seguro se canso de mis regaños… —espero que el "te lo advertí" de su jefe no fuera tan amargo como creía—, tu madre viene a la junta anual de accionistas del mes próximo, pero quiere verte hoy.

—…—no había forma de decir "te lo dije" de buena manera, guardo silencio, respetando a quien fue su cuñada por 2 largos años.

—Tu madre llegara pronto, tienes otras preocupaciones por el momento, quizás podríamos... —no sabía cómo plantearlo—beber una copa a la salida y, no sé, conversar… —Vio la cara impávida del hombre—, no, creo que no.

—Tu y yo no somos amigos, y lo sabes —fue su explicación con la atención en la pantalla, no tenía por qué involucrarse en problemas personales ajenos, ya tenía suficientes con los propios.

—Lo sé, soy la asistente que mejor y por más tiempo te ha resultado—tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, no lloraría frente a otros, la forma en que su marido había terminado la relación no valía la pena.

Al quedarse solo partió de vuelta al balcón, qué Inuyasha se hubiera separado fue una sorpresa, maldijo, desde la noche anterior; todo era una sorpresa.

«No puedo, soy el que lo redactó y dio fe de su celebración»

Si él había redactado el contrato debía conocer las intenciones de Rin, pero, ¿Que tenía que ver Inuyasha con Rin?

Buscó el documento en su escritorio y no lo encontró, ¿acaso se lo había llevado Kagome sin querer?, maldijo nuevamente, no sabía lo que esos papeles contenían y definitivamente no dejaría que ella los leyera primero. Tenía que saber pronto en que se había metido, y sobre todo, el porqué.


	3. Secreciones

Capítulo 3. Secreciones

«Si te sirve de algo, yo te considero… amable»

«Vete Rin, y tus opiniones; guárdalas para ti…»

«Lo lamento Sesshomaru, no volverá a pasar…»

—Jacken — Llamó Sesshomaru por el intercomunicador —Kagome, envíala de vuelta... De inmediato —cortó la orden al sentir la puerta cerrarse, cosa extraña; nadie entraba sin autorización.

—No sé porque la tienes aun de asistente, que se acueste con tu "hermano" debería poner en duda su lealtad —La mujer entró sin avisar a su oficina, dejando una estela de azufre en su camino —, así como su buen juicio. —sentándose en el sillón grande analizo de reojo la decoración y el gusto de su hijo.

—Sigue siendo eficiente… Madre —Saludó a distancia y sin mirarla, esperando conocer rápidamente el motivo de su visita y luego seguir con sus obligaciones —Pero no es Kagome lo que te trae aquí.

— ¿Cuando me darás un nieto?—La cabeza de Sesshomaru se giró de tal manera que la mujer se tensó frente al gesto. — ¿Qué? —Preguntó a la defensiva y confundida, — ¿una madre no puede tener esperanzas de ser abuela? ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? —sentía como si su único hijo fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —Fue la respuesta políticamente correcta que encontró, otra cosa le diría a Rin cuando la tuviera frente a él, su fantasía se completaba con ella amordazada, y lista para recibir un castigo ejemplar.

—Pues no te demores mucho o "te saldrán en polvo" —La frase le pareció tan graciosa de su parte que se permitió sonreír, Irasue estaba de buen ánimo y se le notaba.

—...— afiló la mirada advirtiéndole los límites. Tomó asiento frente a la mujer, esperando con eso terminar el encuentro madre e hijo.

—No te haces más joven Sesshomaru… —Comentó lo más obvio defendiendo su comentario anterior—, es por eso que te he traído la solución, tengo dos mujeres en vista para ti, esperando que elijas la opción que más se acomode a tus "necesidades"

—... —Con una ceja levantada hizo la silenciosa pregunta, ¿a qué necesidades se refería?

—Una es Kagura —omitió lo de las necesidades—, la hermana de Naraku —sacó una foto de la mujer de un portafolio que cargaba—, ese horrible hombre que maneja los contratos con los Asakura, bueno... —Corrigió— con Rin Asakura.

Sin notar como la mandíbula de su hijo se apretó al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña "rata", la mujer fue interrumpida.

— ¿Tus necesidades o las mías? —el solo mencionar a Rin incrementaba su enojo, pero si no detenía a su madre terminaría casado en un mes.

—Las tuyas obviamente, un gran hombre como tu necesita a la mujer correcta a su lado Sesshomaru—su nombre en los labios de su madre siempre sonaba con fuerza, dureza e imposición, eso era él; una herramienta de privilegiado linaje; para una familia excelsa.

Ojeo la foto de Kagura pero con intenciones completamente distintas a las que su madre pudo imaginar. Kagura era una mujer vividora, hermosa, de gustos excéntricos y costosos, un monstruo creado y consentido por su hermano mayor, quien cumplía en todo su voluntad para que un día le retribuyera con un buen marido, uno que él escogiera. Lo tenía todo menos la efímera libertad,

— La otra es Sara —prosiguió sacando también su foto y la ofreció para deliberar—, la hija del Alcalde, no es mi movimiento político favorito, pero la mujercita fue criada a la antigua; es una mujer sin voz y entrenada para caminar atrás de su marido y servirle como geisha.

—No me interesa —Se dio la molestia de aclarar dejando ambas fotos en la mesa.

—Si me repites lo del tiempo una vez más, te golpeo —advirtió hastiada de las excusas, viendo como su hijo se ponía de pie y volvía al escritorio dándole fin a la reunión—, espera Sesshomaru —dijo su madre muy seria— Tu padre también asumió joven la presidencia, y pudo casarse conmigo y engendrarte a ti.

En su garganta se atoró la parte en que también tuvo tiempo para una amante y engendrar con ella a un bastardo en este mundo. Seguía molesto por eso, aunque ya toleraba cerca al "medio hermano", no perdonaba a su padre por actuar a espaldas de su Madre, la fidelidad y rectitud en su amplitud; eran todo para él.

Jacken interrumpió el desagradable pensamiento entrando a la oficina con una bandeja con té, agasajar a la madre de su jefe era una misión solo confiada a él y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

—Piénsalo Sesshomaru, eres un Taisho y le debes un digno heredero a tu apellido.

La mujer se retiró sin despedirse; dejando las fotografías sobre la mesa, entendía la renuencia de sus acciones, sin embargo ser la cabeza de su familia significaba mucho más que dirigir la empresa, significaba sacrificar su vida en pro de una imagen social, la mujer a su lado debía ser perfecta para tal labor, el amor no cabía en su mundo. En su camino al ascensor, con el vaivén; de su portafolio se asomo una última fotografía, una que no mencionó, la imagen de Rin cayó al pasillo; quedando tirada tras una planta que adornaba la sala.

El vapor del té y su aroma invadió su olfato provocando nauseas, con la mano le indico a Jacken que lo retirara todo, la visita de su madre no duro más de diez minutos pero sus palabras le darían más de una noche de insomnio.

—Kagome —Repitió Sesshomaru antes que Jacken saliera con la bandeja, el asistente partió raudo y en silencio a cumplir lo ordenado, su jefe estaba de muy mal humor.

***SXR***

Kagome apareció a los minutos en su oficina, sus ojos hinchados le indicaban que seguía llorando.

— ¿Me llamaste, "Ex cuñado"? —Odiaba cuando sin su autorización lo trataba de "cuñado" por ende; con un "ex" en la misma desagradable palabra, su mal humor se incremento, sin embargo la mirada de advertencia jamás resultó con ella, y a ese punto lo toleraba solamente porque le dolía más a ella que a él, el "te lo advertí" que sonaba en la cabeza de la mujer cada vez que la llamaba. Si, el podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Te llevaste una carpeta que estaba sobre mi escritorio...

— ¿Esta? —Le mostró la carpeta—, es un documento redactado por Inuyasha, lo reconozco por el logo en la tapa, ¿es por eso que vino a tu oficina? —sabía perfectamente que no se toleraban, que Sesshomaru mas bien no toleraba a nadie salvo a Jacken y por alguna extraña razón a ella… por eso seguía siendo su asistente luego de casarse con su medio hermano.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortante, deseaba tranquilidad; porque sabía que el documento no le traería precisamente alegrías.

— ¿Ahora tus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia?—La miró nuevamente advirtiendo que se estaba tomando mas atribuciones de las que tenía, su carácter controlador (igual al de él) tendía a chocar con su jefe frente a los límites de sus funciones.

—Aquí esta, "señor" —entregando el documento de mala gana, bufo con la nariz en señal de protesta; lo cual Sesshomaru consideró una ofensa directa, ella quería pelear y él no tenía porque tolerar sus desquites.

—Kagome… —dijo esperando que la mujer se dignara a mirarlo— tómate el día libre —Era su forma de mantenerla al margen, su curiosidad podía complicar la situación.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por mi trabajo?

Su paciencia tenía un límite y entre su medio hermano y las dos mujeres-Kagome y Rin- lo habían cruzado hace mucho— Vete —ordenó entre dientes dando la última advertencia, el día recién comenzaba y él ya tenía acidez y dolor de cabeza, no lidiaría con los problemas de otros gratuitamente, tenía suficientes con los propios.

***SXR***

Las puertas de vidrio del edificio se abrían automáticamente al pasar; lo cual agradeció en vista del sobre equipaje que cargaba, en el lado izquierdo; su bolso de mano mantenía fijo su brazo y en la mano con dificultad sostenía una pila de papeles, mientras que en la derecha, una chaqueta a juego con su ropa y en la mano su tablet, sin contar que en la boca un pie de limón luchaba por ser ingerido, en la ruta a su trabajo encontró una pastelería nueva y no se pudo resistir; ¿el problema? aun no tenían maquina de café, propiciando que sus niveles de cafeína a esa hora se encontraran críticos. En el camino hacia su oficina, la asaltaron tres asistentes; todas con documentos urgentes para firmar, lográndose librarse de ellas subiendo en el ascensor, ahí recién lo consideró, todo siempre era urgente menos lo que ella pedía, cuál de las tres mas inútiles, ninguna tenia café fresco en sus manos para ofrecerle a la presidenta, Ama y Señora de la empresa, la despiadada maquina de carne y hueso que se alimentaba de peligrosas dosis de café para subsistir…

Si, el melodrama se hacía presente en ella cuando la cafeína se veía interrumpida.

Al salir del ascensor alcanzó rápidamente la puerta de su oficina y al entrar dejó afuera a otras dos asistentes que se presentaban a exigir su firma sin ofrecer un tributo a su jefa.

—Llegas tarde… —escucho a su espalda y el salto que dio del susto; lanzó todo lo que llevaba en las manos al cielo, la mujer quiso lanzarse al suelo y rogar por su vida, pero al reconocer la voz se calmó.

— ¡Dios; Bankotsu, me asustaste! —regaño con molestia. Supuso que Sesshomaru podía aparecer para pedirle explicaciones; pero hasta el momento, el hombre no se había hecho presente.

—Tengo café para compensarlo —Habló divertido el hombre mostrando el tazón y acercándose para ayudar a la mujer, recogiendo todo lo que salió volando.

— ¿Qué maldad hiciste para reaccionar así? —preguntó ojeando una carpeta roja con un "Taisho" grabado.

— ¿Maldad, yo? —Se hizo la ofendida, viendo que el hombre recogía y veía con interés la dichosa carpeta— tus calumnias son infundadas… querido Bankotsu — con una sonrisa coqueta se colocó frente a él, provocando que el hombre también sonriera ansioso por lo que pasaría; manteniéndole la mirada, acercándose los labios y… extendiendo la mano… recogió la carpeta, robo el café y vocifero poniéndose de pie— ¡gracias por el café! —cantó tomando distancia del hombre que quedo con el gesto en los labios, mientras que ella tomaba asiento en su sitial.

Suspiró a espaldas del hombre reconociéndose que casi comete un error, el contrato era específico en ese punto y si llegaba a flaquear comprometía todo su plan.

Algo desorientado por la evasión de su jefa, Bankotsu tomo asiento frente a ella en el escritorio, y recuperando la compostura como su mano derecha; comenzó a detallar uno a uno los compromisos del día y a cuales asistiría cada uno, Rin agradecía enormemente contar con alguien de confianza como él, inteligente, astuto, fiel, muy atractivo, en fin… si no hubiera estado obsesionada con Sesshomaru (rió en vista de su imaginación) él hubiera sido su víctima.

***SXR***

Medio Día.

La hora pasaba lenta para Inuyasha, quien no había siquiera prendido su laptop, mirar por la ventana de su oficina era su mayor fascinación en aquellos momentos, el parque donde su vista llegaba; lo impresionaba, ¿alguna vez había ido ahí? No, nunca se dio el tiempo para recorrer algo más que las salas de reuniones donde firmaba los importantes acuerdos; tratando con importantes personajes. Desde su llegada a las empresas Taisho; no hacía más que trabajar, ganarse un lugar como abogado; más allá del título "el hijo bastardo" debía superarse; y lo consiguió, para lo único que hizo una pausa fue por ella… aquella a quien había perdido… aquella que se merecía algo mejor.

— En que andas Inuyasha… Y no me mientas. —Kagome estaba a su espalda; exigiendo explicaciones con ambas manos en la cintura.

Como amaba verla así, decidida, poderosa... Sexy.

— ¿Recuerdas alguna vez haber visitado ese parque?—comento de manera relajada.

— ¿?—La pregunta y actitud la descolocó.

—Es que no creo haberlo visto antes, y llevo trabajando acá cinco años. —no quitaba su vista de la ventana dejando mas confundida a su ahora; ex esposa.

— ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?...— La pregunta salió con dolor, cruzaron sus miradas a través del reflejo del vidrio, lo conocía, el divorcio no se lo pediría así como así, era muy importante lo que sucedía como para recurrir a esa instancia—, Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

—…— Amaba s esa mujer, era perfecta en todo para sus ojos; y por eso debía dejarla libre, merecía ser feliz. —Solo me preguntaba si lo conocía, es todo —desvió su mirada y volvió a apuntarla hacia el verde del parque.

La sorpresiva entrada de Sesshomaru a la oficina dio por terminada la conversación y Kagome salió escondiendo la mirada bajo el flequillo, no les permitiría ver cuánto estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez al parque que está tras el edificio, Sesshomaru?

—Quizás lo haga —respondió el mayor.

— ¿en serio? —Preguntó sorprendido por la respuesta, pero al ver su cara, el sarcasmo lo golpeo—Yo quizás lo visite hoy…—prosiguió Inuyasha restándole importancia al mayor.

—Como cesante —Terminó la frase Sesshomaru.

Una sonrisa amarga surco los labios del abogado—…Siempre dijiste que era muy buena para mi…—el cambio de tema no sorprendió al mayor, el hecho de haberse separado; si.

—Cualquiera es mucho para ti… —declaró manteniendo su postura pasiva pero alerta a pasos del otro hombre— ¿La dejaste por Rin?

—No— Contesto pasivo concentrado con la imagen del parque.

— ¿Que ganas tu con todo esto? — Era extraña su participación, alguna ganancia tenía él en juego.

—Solo ayudo a una amiga; la única que me queda…—contesto con amargura a sabiendas de que sus mejores amigos también lo eran de Kagome y ellos jamás lo perdonarían.

— Porque no le das tú el hijo… —interrogó esperando conocer la respuesta.

—Yo no soy el objeto de su capricho…—Lo enfrentó mostrando la seriedad de sus palabras —, además tu no dijiste que no.

—…—Sesshomaru guardo silencio e Inuyasha sonrió con lastima ante el desconocimiento de su hermano, nunca espero estar involucrado en una situación así, pero Rin en el fondo vino a darle una retorcida solución, no a crear el problema.

Mientras el silencio crecía en la oficina del abogado, una joven se introducía de incognito al edificio Taisho. El único que conocía su presencia; era quien la había dejado entrar.

—Señor Jacken, ¡Señor Jacken!… —susurraba bajito una mujer de pie al lado de una alta planta, su gorra ancha, lentes anchos, un bolso Chanel y tacos Rita Hayworth, lejos de disimular su presencia la acentuaba mas.

—Rin… a que viniste, ¿y que llevas puesto?—con regaños intento quitarle la gorra—, ¿cuándo maduraras?— ella sonrió sacando la legua, él siempre la regañaba, y eso le parecía… familiar.

—No se enoje señor Jacken—intento calmarlo —vine a ver a Inuyasha y ando de incognito porque no quiero que Sesshomaru me vea.

—Ahora que hiciste niña—la seriedad del asistente causó ternura en la joven, los suspiros de cansancio; gracia, Jacken tendía a preocuparse tanto de ella como de su jefe, como un padre protegiendo a sus hijos —los conozco bien a los dos como para saber que algo pasa…

—Nada malo Señor Jacken —Mintió —Sesshomaru y yo estamos…bien —Tomó al pequeño hombre de los hombros y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la oficina del abogado, pero en ese movimiento; de reojo diviso un papel tirado en el suelo.

«Soy yo» Pensó y de inmediato guardo la fotografía en su bolso.

Al caminar por los pasillos junto al hombre mayor; ciertos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, iban 15 años desde que piso esos pasillos por primera vez, la primera vez que acompañó a su amado padre a una reunión de negocios y la primera vez que lo vio a él… a quien fue su amigo y luego la abandonó.

—Estoy seguro que tú tienes mucho que ver en el mal humor de mi jefecito; Rin—Seguía hablando Jacken y de esa forma volvió a llamar la atención de la joven; esta volvió a sonreír.

—Como si Sesshomaru necesitara motivos para andar de mal humor—Bromeó la joven disminuyendo su propia tensión.

—Recuerdo una época que no fue así…—mencionó Jacken arruinando el esfuerzo de la joven por conservar la calma.

—Bien lo dijo señor Jacken; recuerdos de una época… que el mismo arruinó.

Y el silencio descendió en ese interminable recorrido, ambos sabían que ella tenía razón, pero Jacken; como fiel compañero de su jefe; conocedor de su mente e incomprensible corazón, sabía que había mucho más que ella desconocía, tristemente para él no era quien para revelarlo, y aunque el cariño por ambos sobraba no podía dejar de ser un preocupado espectador.

—No se ponga triste señor Jacken, odiaría que mi visita lo incomodara, vengo a ver a Inuyasha.

— ¿y a que vienes tu a ver a Inuyasha? —Rin camino delante de él demostrando que no contestaría—Pues él esta… —un par de gritos llamaron la atención de los dos y no aguantaron la curiosidad de ir a ver lo que sucedía.

En un segundo luego del primer golpe la oficina se lleno de gente curiosa, sin embargo eso no impidió que Sesshomaru reconociera su presencia de inmediato, lamento el conocerla tan bien como para que entre una muchedumbre; saber donde se encontraba, menos le gustó su cara de horror cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha se desplomó al suelo luego del puñetazo que Miroku le acertó.

Una vez más Rin mostraba abiertamente su preferencia, y para él su postura era su mayor traición.

El menor de los Taisho no supo que sucedió, su cabeza fue impactada con tal precisión que el tiempo a su alrededor se freno lo suficiente para captar una imagen completa de su tardío descenso, su vista se fijo en una gota de sangre que caía paralela a su cuerpo; amenazando con reventarse en el suelo, igual que él, la impotencia del nulo control de su cuerpo y saber que una mano amiga lo lastimo fue peor que volver a sentirse solo, porque esta vez, él se lo buscó.


	4. Encuentros furtivos

**El contrato**

Capitulo 4. Encuentros furtivos

«…Sesshomaru… ella es Rin la recuerdas…Ella es hija de los Asakura…»

«… ¿y ?»

«…No seas insensible hijo, acaba de perder trágicamente a sus padres, dale el pésame, ella te aprecia mucho…»

«…»

El desplome de Inuyasha los tomó por sorpresa a todos, Sesshomaru lo vio en cámara lenta y como era de esperarse no se involucró, dejando que su "única sangre" se estrellara en el frio piso.

Miroku por un momento se arrepintió y preocupó, había caído tan fácil que dudó de su propia fuerza, imaginaba que no se defendería, pero habían ido juntos a la academia de lucha de la universidad, su amigo era de todo menos débil. Sin embargo, recordó la canallada de su mejor amigo-casi hermano, y por inercia levantó la frente en señal de justicia.

Rin por su parte; en esa oficina, fue la única que abogó por el hombre abatido, el verlo en el suelo la horrorizó más de lo que debería haber demostrado, Sesshomaru; antes de su intervención, había sido el único que reparó en su presencia en aquella habitación, odiaba reconocerse que la detallaría en cualquier lugar y rodeada de quien fuera, ella tenía ese algo "extraño-especial" que la hacía resaltar ante sus ojos, mas no le gustó lo que vio, ella corría en auxilio del caído, y él… todavía merecía una explicación.

Ella sutilmente se arrodillo junto a Inuyasha; al ver su estado deseo gritarles, mandar su promesa de secreto al demonio y que se arrepintieran de sus actos, su mejor amigo y su hermano; ninguno tuvo compasión ¿Cómo podían? Su mandíbula se tensó tragando cada una de las palabras que no podía dejar salir, intentó guardar la compostura, respiró profundo y poco a poco se calmó, el trato estaba recién empezando, ella no podía fallar.

Observó fijo a su amigo, intentando detallar algún problema fuera del labio reventado, solo su mirada perdida parecía fuera de lugar, buscó con éxito lo que llamaba su atención, una gota de sangre extendida en el suelo a su lado, pequeña, insignificante, pero con un peso tan grande que llamaba toda la atención de su antiguo portador.

—Hielo… por favor, señor Jacken. —pidió la mujer desconociendo su propia tranquilidad, pero agradeciéndola.

El pequeño hombre salió de la oficina en busca del encargo sin siquiera mirar a su jefe, sentía lastima por el hombre abatido, y el tono de Rin; aunque serio, no pudo ocultar su extraña inquietud.

Miroku quiso hablar pero no encontraba las palabras, justo cuando más lo necesitaba; el extenso vocabulario que lo hacía famoso; lo había abandonado, si él castigaba a su amigo por traicionar a la mujer que amaba, ¿porque el mal sabor de boca?, ¿porque la sensación de haberse equivocado?

Rin lo notó, por eso, removió suavemente a Inuyasha para que reaccionara, apretó la mandíbula cuando el primero comenzó a hablar, si ella decía las cosas como eran…

—Cómo pudiste Inuyasha… ¿acaso Kagome no significaba tu amor, tu vida?

Rin iba a contestar; pero Jacken colocando la mano en su hombro; le entregó el hielo instándola a callar, ese problema no era de su incumbencia.

—Ella estará bien —Dijo Inuyasha intentado ponerse de pie —y si no hubiera estado mal parado no podrías haberme derribado, tuviste suerte.

— ¡Fui tu padrino de Bodas!—prosiguió el hombre omitiendo el sin sentido de su comentario—, cuando Sesshomaru le dijo abiertamente a Kagome que se arrepentiría, yo estuve ahí y te di todo mi apoyo y confianza, ¿así me pagas?

—Pues deberías darte cuanta de algo… este maldito siempre tiene la razón.

Miroku sintió deseos de golpearlo nuevamente, pero la mujer de pie en el medio evito su reacción, Inuyasha se aferraba del delgado brazo disimuladamente, intentando lo más probable, recuperar el equilibrio.

Sesshomaru en silencio seguía cada movimiento de la escena, y no era que las palabras dichas fueran a contar la verdad, eso no le interesaba. Los gestos, el lenguaje corporal eran lo suyo y lo sabía leer bien, había detallado más del problema con tan solo mirarlos.

—A mi oficina —las únicas palabras del presidente ignorado, llevo de vuelta a todos a la realidad, él, Sesshomaru; estaba ahí, y se dirigía a una persona, aquella que justamente no debía estar.

Las personas una a una comenzaron a salir de la oficina para retomar sus labores, Inuyasha le recrimino con la mirada a Rin su ayuda, ella no debía estar ahí y menos ser tan evidente, si alguien se enteraba de su condición…

—Creo que ese "a mi oficina" fue para mi —Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos y su tono pálido distrajo a Inuyasha de cualquier otra preocupación, Rin sentía miedo.

—Eres una tonta, si no quieres verlo ¿porque vienes para acá? —Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio como si nada hubiera sucedido.

De reojo alcanzó a ver la espalda de Miroku abandonando la habitación tras su medio hermano, de seguro le daría una explicación por su falta, él no, si todo salía bien, algún día le contaría a su mejor amigo; los pesares que guardaba su alma, por el momento era su secreto, de él y de Rin.

—Rin— la llamó pero la joven parecía ida—, Que haces aquí, anoche te acostaste con él ¿y ya lo buscas de nuevo? —sin ningún tacto hizo el desagradable comentario.

—Cállate idiota —Presionó con fuerza la bolsa de hielo sobre su labio —Vine por si querías que almorzáramos juntos…. —dejo la bolsa de hielo en su mano y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por eso la gorra y los lentes?

—…— lo miró desconcertada, los había olvidado— Ando de incognito— Respondió.

—Pues no te resultó, Sesshomaru huele a kilometro a las mujeres tontas…por cierto, es a ti a quien espera, que flores te gustan… para tu funeral.

—No te libraras de mi tan fácil —se acercó a su oído para amenazarlo—, se que te gusta mi departamento, pero no te lo daré —La broma sacó una pequeña sonrisa del reventado labio del hombre, ella siempre hacia eso, siempre lo animaba.

—Ve, y si intenta matarte, grita…—aconsejó.

***SXR***

Kagome llevaba 15 minutos sentada en su vehículo, y este no prendía con una orden mental, lo confirmó. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo, ¿y qué hacia? Se sentaba ahí como una psicópata; esperando reunir valor para reaccionar, al acecho parecía, desecha se sentía.

Cuando el vehículo partió, merito rotundo de las llaves en el contacto, salió del estacionamiento de las empresas Taisho; sin rumbo. ¿Qué lugar no le recordaba a él?

Un par de calles recorridas y la sensación de asfixia aumentaba. El semáforo en rojo indico detenerse y ella obedeció, ¿Por qué? Porque debía. Pero cuando el semáforo cambio a verde no se movió, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ella no estaba para que otros le dijeran que hacer!

— ¡Estúpido semáforo, si crees que puedes controlarme estas muy equivocado! —Gritó golpeando el volante con los puños cerrados, las bocinas comenzaron a sonar, pero ella no se movería…

«Soy una tonta, siempre supe que era la segunda y lo acepte…»

Su vista se nubló con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar junto con la rabia y la impotencia, las bocinas retumbaban en su cabeza bloqueando su lógica y su razón, desaparecer, eso quería, despertar de esa pesadilla.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intento ahuyentar el mundo a su alrededor, para su suerte, una mano la empujó del hombro hasta el asiento del copiloto, desenganchó el auto y manejó hasta un estacionamiento seguro.

— ¿Estas bien, Kagome? ¡Kagome!—Ella no estaba bien, todo se puso negro y de pronto se desmayó.

Estaba asustada pero lo comprobó; no paralizada del miedo sus pies se movían y se dirigían a su destino, no a la salida, se repetía "que no tenía que temer" el asesinato estaba penalizado, no importaba si lo ejecutaba un cualquiera o Sesshomaru Taisho, ambos lo sabían y si no; se lo haría saber…

Miró la puerta un par de minutos; no quería entrar, en su escritorio a unos metros de la oficina del presidente; a Jacken lo tenía histérico, ya había sido malo el espectáculo de Inuyasha, como para que ella hiciera esperar a su jefe.

—Sácate esas cosas ¡y entra de una maldita vez! —Con el regaño Rin reaccionó, lanzó lejos la gorra, los lentes, se peino un poco y llamó a su puerta. Él no contestó.

Un par de pasos atravesando el marco y ya estaba en la oficina del presidente, un par de pasos más y ya se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia el escritorio; a la altura de la mesa de centro, frente a sus ojos voló un objeto que cayó justamente en la mesa a su lado.

« La carpeta» reconoció.

—La mía está guardada —tranquilamente tomó el documento y lo ojeó—, Yo no la dejaría a la vista si fuera tú, tiene algunos detalles "escandalosos" que no me gustaría compartir —Cruzando las piernas se sentó en el sofá principal, a una distancia suficiente para escapar.

—Explícate —mando Sesshomaru notando como ella se relajaba, Rin quizás era la única persona que no le temía, cosa que debía cambiar.

—Bueno—comento con un dejo de pudor—, hay juguetes que no creí que existieran, pero tu insististe…—El golpe en el escritorio la hizo saltar, entendiendo el mensaje, decidió no jugar con él. Aspirando el máximo de aire para llenarse de valor; prosiguió de forma seria —Es simple, quieres mi cobre, yo quiero un hijo tuyo, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos.

—No es un juego Rin, no me pides una muñeca, me pides un hijo y yo no deseo ser padre —hablo Sesshomaru con cansancio, ¿como no entendía ella la magnitud de su petición?

—No deseo que seas padre, dame mi hijo y yo asumo completa la responsabilidad.

—…—Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio luego de esa revelación.

—Estoy consciente Sesshomaru que lo que pido no es fácil pero…— Caminó hacia el escritorio buscando en el hombre una pisca de compresión, obviamente no la encontró. — Este negocio nos favorece a los dos ¿Por qué no lees el contrato y…?

—No lo haré, lo anularas. Ahora…

—No —fue tajante—, tu accediste, no me importa si lo recuerdas o no.

Chispazos de una vaga conversación invadieron su pupila, ¿por qué diablos no lo recordaba?

—Rin, nunca he querido lastimarte, pero puedo cambiar de opinión… —La joven sintió un enojo distinto contenido en su voz; causándole ciertas dudas.

—No te tengo miedo, si aceptaste fue por algo—ignoró las amenazas y su propio instinto, había demasiado en juego—, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, no serás precisamente tú el primero que me detenga —y con un valor inimaginado, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Sesshomaru inconscientemente apretó sus puños al momento en que la puerta se cerró, Rin lo desafiaba abiertamente y eso lo preocupaba; al punto de confundir aquella sensación entre excitación y exasperación, un peligroso placer.

Una minúscula sonrisa se asomo en la coyuntura de sus labios; imaginando a Rin desplomada tras la puerta, las agallas poco servían contra él y de la forma difícil se lo haría saber a la "extravagante huerfanita"


	5. Nadie sabe para quien trabaja

**El contrato**

Capitulo 5. Nadie sabe para quien trabaja.

«Grita mi nombre…»

« ¡Sesshomaru!»

« ¡Pídelo!»

« ¡Mas! …te lo ruego… ¡Mas!»

No se desplomó. Con la altura de sus zapatos se podría torcer un tobillo; sin contar el hecho de perder la dignidad junto con el poco respeto que Sesshomaru podía tenerle, con ese pensamiento aguantó hasta el ascensor, y volvió a la oficina de Inuyasha, a quien nuevamente encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el parque.

—Pareces desahuciado… —dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de ella —, si no quieres otro golpe, ¡deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Cómo te fue? —tenía razón, estaba dando lastima innecesaria —Creí que "demorarías mas"—Sugirió con malicia.

—No vine por Sesshomaru, vine por ti; para almorzar —no le contaría sobre la conversación.

—No tengo hambre…

— ¡Pues te la haces! Nos iremos, comeremos y tomaremos un helado en el estúpido parque antes de que arrojes por la ventana…—dramatizó esperando alguna reacción de su amigo.

—…Tienes razón…—susurró Inuyasha a regañadientes

— ¿Qué? Disculpa no te oí —se hizo la desentendida, esperando una repetición.

— ¡Muévete. Aparte de tonta, sorda! —Caminó hacia ella y quedando a su lado comentó— ¡Feh! No lo repetiré— Y salió de la oficina maldiciendo al universo, Rin sonrió y lo siguió, era definitivo, a su amigo había que tratarlo mal para que reaccionara bien.

***SXR***

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru duro segundo y medio, la seriedad retomó su lugar y el enojo apareció con la información recibida de los de seguridad, Inuyasha y Rin salían juntos del edificio, ¿De verdad estaban juntos en el retorcido plan de Rin?

«Es simple, quieres mi cobre, yo quiero un hijo tuyo…»

Era indiscutido que deseaba y necesitaba los contratos sobre el cobre que importaba la empresa de Rin, los Asakura; una familia de tradición, se habían especializado en la explotación e importación del material, lo que sus abuelos habían forjado con esfuerzo, la joven y única heredera; mantenía y expandía con astucia y sabiduría en las negociaciones, un pequeño sueño que creció hasta ser un imperio.

Las Empresas Taisho, entre uno de sus múltiples rubros, dependían de aquel preciado metal como materia prima en muchos de sus productos, el problema, el 60% de la producción lo recibía la competencia; Naraku, solo un 40% era para su empresa, y aunque era mucho, seguía siendo insuficiente.

Sin embargo; eso podía cambiar gracias a lo pactado con Rin, seria para ellos como empresa el mayor porcentaje, pero a cambio; ella pedía un imposible, no podía acceder, un hijo no era una moneda de cambio, al menos no lo seria en su generación.

«…Un hijo…»

Un par de veces se lo preguntó, en su casa, en la oscuridad de la noche; observando la luna desde su balcón, ser padre, ser amante, ser compañero, ser de ella…

«…Un hijo a cambio de un negocio…»

Él mismo en su momento fue una moneda de cambio, una transacción posterior a la absorción de un nuevo rubro o rama adquirida por las empresas Taisho, y aunque lo tenía todo, todo le faltó, no se quejaba, el esfuerzo y la disciplina habían forjado en él; el hombre que era, pero un hijo…, ese era un costo que no deseaba pagar, además de que si ella tenía un hijo suyo, ese niño (o niña) seria heredero de dos de las empresas más grandes del país, además de tener rubros conectados, crearían un potente monopolio. Ese niño seria incluso más infeliz de lo que fue él mismo en su infancia, ¿cómo Rin no lo podía ver? Él veía una gran responsabilidad sobre unos hombros muy pequeños, Ella veía un pequeño de ojos ámbar revoloteando en el jardín. El romanticismo de la mujer lo asqueaba.

¿Cómo hacerla entender?

De un cajón de su escritorio sacó una fotografía enmarcada en plata, el recuerdo plasmado pocas veces coincidía con la luz del sol; pero seguía existiendo en su memoria, lo que fueron en ese entonces y lo que eran ahora era resultado de sus acciones, lo sabía, aun así; un hijo era un costo elevado para corregir el daño causado a Rin.

Conocía su error y en momentos como ese pesaba, el haber descubierto el enamoramiento adolecente de ella hacia él, y como creyó dejarle claro que no era de su gusto, que no lo atraía como mujer, que era una niña tonta, llorona y patética, que le tocó crecer de golpe al morir sus padres…

Con la fotografía de ambos en su mano se preguntó:

¿Qué significaba ella en su vida?

Recordó como momentos atrás su vista se había desviado cuando la vio en la oficina de Inuyasha, había detectado su presencia de inmediato al entrar en su territorio…y como lo había enfrentado; lo había obligado a sonreír, la niña que él conoció ¿ahora era una mujer?

…Lo era…

«…No te tengo miedo, si aceptaste este pacto fue por algo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, no serás precisamente tú el que ahora me detenga…»

Un chispazo en su pupila activó una rápida imagen, el cuerpo de ella gimiendo bajo el suyo. Como vino se fue…

Sueño, realidad…, prefirió no saberlo…

Asumiendo que aceptaba el loco "trueque" que Rin le ofrecía, busco otros beneficios a su favor. Sin leer el documento era poco lo que podía deducir del contrato, sin embargo supuso que aparte del porcentaje de cobre lo demás seria rotundamente sexual.

…algo demasiado básico y mundano para él…

¿Que podía rescatar de ella como mujer, que podría llamar de su físico la atención? No era alta, pero así se veía, los zapatos la ayudaban más de lo que necesitaba, debía reconocer que caminar con "eso" era todo un arte. Era una mujer de largas de piernas, fácil de notar con esos short de tela negros que le gustaba usar, aunque algo juveniles e inapropiados a su juicio; la favorecían de sobre manera, Su rostro de niña, escondía su verdadera edad, siendo lo dulce y juguetón de su mirada lo que llamó su atención cuando la conoció… Su delgadez natural fomentaba su imagen infantil, aunque bien sabía que podía comerse una vaca ella sola.

Siempre creyó que le gustaban los senos grandes, pero los pequeños de Rin resaltaban lo suficiente en la blusa blanca; que abombada en la cintura la hacía ver sexy y grácilmente curvilínea, siempre creyó que le gustaban las mujeres voluptuosas, con curvas… pero las caderas de la mujer; si bien menudas, eran perfectas para afirmar y…

— _¡Más Sesshomaru más! _

_Gemía Rin bajo el imponente y sudoroso cuerpo masculino, apoyada en rodillas y manos, intentaba resistir sus embestidas, el placer los alcanzaba llevándolos al punto de que el primer espasmo indicador de que el clímax se acercaba, el cambio de posición fue enérgico-agresivo, Tirándola de los brazos llevo la delgada espalda hacia su amplio pecho, siendo su oído capturado con los dientes para luego ordenar._

_«Grita mi nombre…»_

_« ¡Sesshomaru!»_

_« ¡Pídelo!»_

_« ¡Mas! …te lo ruego… ¡Mas!»_

_Apoderándose de sus hombros y con fuerza la dejó tendida de espaldas, cargando todo su peso de inmediato, no había forma de escapar para ella, estaba a su merced, y la noche aun no menguaba…_

Con un pestañeo, sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, esos pensamientos no eran propios de él, la respiración agitada junto con el sudor frio le indicó que no eran producto de su imaginación.

¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? ya habían estado juntos y no podía recordar esa noche con claridad, un estúpido chispazo involuntario no era toda la experiencia y él necesitaba saberlo, su conciencia comenzaba cuando despertó en su cama; con ella durmiendo al lado,

Consideró nuevamente su imagen en la fotografía y seguía creyendo, no le gustaba Rin, sin embargo la había hecho suya por voluntad; nadie lo obligo a eso…

Debía encontrar la forma de anular el estúpido contrato, lo miró en la mesa de centro y girando su asiento, le dio la espalda, se negaba a leerlo, y eso era, rotundo.

***SXR***

Despertó. Y el suave aroma a lavanda la obligó a frotar suavemente el rostro contra la mullida almohada, estaba cómoda, abrigada, a salvo. Hasta que se dio cuenta… que no sabía dónde estaba.

— ¡Kyaaaa! —Gritó por la impresión, ¿Había sido secuestrada? — ¡Ah! Ya me lo temía…—encerró su rostro con ambas manos—, quedamos tan pocas mujeres inteligentes, divertidas y hermosas ¡que sabía que esto me pasaría!

La sonrisa del hombre que la observaba desde la abertura de la puerta; creció tanto que ya no cabía en su rostro, ver a su preciada Kagome como una doncella sexy dramatizando miedo y vulnerabilidad había sido lo segundo mejor del día, lo primero, haberla encontrado y secuestrado.

La observó un poco mas antes de hacer notar su presencia, la mujer abrazaba un cojín como si eso fuera a detenerlo, sus intenciones eran buenas… buenas para él.

—Pues si haces lo que te pido, quizás salgas de aquí "ilesa" —Bromeó, llevando café a su víctima.

— ¡Koga! —Le lanzó un almohadón que el hombre por poco no esquiva— ¡Estás loco, casi me matas del susto!

—No fue mi intención—se acercó a su rostro susurrando— Lo juro, ¿Quieres café? —Preguntó galante, sentándose a su lado.

— Gracias — recibió algo confusa la taza— ¿Dónde estamos? —Miró para todas partes, fijando su vista en una ventana, lo que escuchaba eran ¿olas?

—Tuviste una crisis nerviosa dentro de tu auto, te desmayaste y busque en tu celular el número de tú… —escupió con esfuerzo la palabra— marido para llamarlo, pero solo tenías llamadas a Sango, la llame y me dijo:

«Está un poco triste, así que cuídala con tu vida y anímala»

—Y como ya eres mi vida —Sonrío seductor—, te traje al lugar que más me gusta, la playa, aquí me encargare de "hacerte feliz" los días que yo desee, te repito y no es opcional, mujer, estas oficialmente secuestrada.

Hola!

¿Sesshomaru es Bipolar? Mentira… (Sarcasmo)

Utilice el tema del cobre para crear el conflicto, pero comprenderán que no es prioridad en la historia la veracidad de los procedimientos, (y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió), la trama no se basa en eso, así que si no le doy énfasis o por si en algún momento presento alguna incongruencia con el tema de los negocios, por favor, omitan.


	6. En gustos no hay nada escrito ¿o si?

**El contrato**

Capitulo 6. En gustos no hay nada escrito, ¿o sí?

«Lo lamento Sesshomaru, se lo que es perder a tu padre…»

«…»

« ¿No lloraras?»

« ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?»

«Porque las lagrimas alivian la pena que carga el corazón… prometo no contarle a nadie…

Será nuestro secreto…»

La tarde paso lenta y tortuosa para Sesshomaru, pendiente del momento en que volviera Inuyasha de su almuerzo; pero ella no volvió con él, el abogado se encerró el resto de la jornada en su oficina, avanzando la mayor cantidad de causas posibles y muy en el fondo escondiéndose también de otro ataque sorpresa venido de algún amigo de su matrimonio. El mayor quiso exigirle nuevamente anular el documento, pero eso significaba validarlo y darle carácter de legal, no le daría ese gusto a Rin, él no le daría un hijo. Con o sin contrato se acababan las condescendencias con ella, aunque una última conversación podría aclararlo todo entre los dos.

***SXR***

El aire marino golpeo su nariz incitándola a admirar el exterior. La playa lucia maravillosa a través de la ventana, la arena lucia caliente y dorada, las olas frescas y las gaviotas graznaban de tal manera que ella escuchaba, "ven Kagome, ven"

—Ven Kagome, la playa espera por nosotros —Koga de pie en la puerta invitaba a su huésped con la mano extendida, el tiempo que le dio de privacidad le permitió a él; preparar las debidas atenciones.

—Koga, ni siquiera debería estar acá —comentó la mujer desganada—, Sesshomaru me dio un descanso, pero no especifico cuánto duraría.

El hombre guardo silencio unos momentos y miró hacia afuera, Kagome entendió, lo único que él sabía era el ataque nervioso que presencio en el vehículo y lo que Sango le dijo, debía explicarle el colapso que significaba en esos momentos su vida, agradeció con la mirada el respeto recibido y aceptando su invitación salieron a almorzar a la terraza, le contaría todo lo sucedido con Inuyasha mientras comían, y si la invitación seguía abierta, se quedaría unos días con él en aquella cabaña frente al mar.

— ¿De verdad no vas a preguntar que me paso en el auto? —Preguntó la mujer luego de masticar un delicioso lomo con especias.

—Cuando estés lista tú me contaras —giró el vino en su copa, como el galán que era.

—Inuyasha me pidió el divorcio —y la copa resbaló de los dedos del hombre ante la sorpresa—, sí, yo tampoco lo creí. Un día estábamos felices y al siguiente, todo se acabó —Las lágrimas querían brotar pero la mujer no lo permitió. — ¿sabes? Ni siquiera supo darme una explicación de porqué, solo dijo, "es lo mejor para ti" y se marchó.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, todo era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, él amaba desde siempre a Kagome, pero también sabía que había perdido su amor contra un noble rival.

—Pero no deseo deprímirte con mis problemas, ¿sabes? Luego de la comida, me gustaría caminar por la orilla, ¿me acompañas? —Y el hombre sonrío, seria un excelente fin de semana.

—Como tu desees, mi querida Kagome…

***SXR***

Estaba cansada, molesta y le dolían los pies, amaba sus zapatos porque se veía increíble con ellos, pero el dolor la estaba matando; se los quitó. Después de dos reuniones con socios, una con un banquero y dos más con nuevos inversores, Rin tenía la poco noble mision de hacer entender a su mano derecha, el porqué de su cambio de plan de trabajo.

— ¡Bankotsu! —subió el tono de su voz, intentado imponerse ante el hombre—, Por última vez, todo lo que te digo está respaldado por documentos fidedignos, he decidido terminar la concesión con él y entregarle ese porcentaje a las empresas Taisho.

— ¿Eso fue lo que acordaste con Inuyasha a mis espaldas? —se sentía ofendido, en otro caso habría consultado con él la idea, ahora solo era informado de una decisión.

—Yo no hago cosas a tus espaldas —se apretó un costado de su cuello intentando desarmar un nudo de tensión.

—Entonces que es ese documento que lleva su marca de estudio jurídico —se acercó para ayudar con el nudo, amaba empezar los juegos con esos movimientos, nunca sabían cómo o con cuanta ropa terminarían.

—Es algo personal… —no le comentaría justo a él sobre el contrato con Sesshomaru, era capaz de acusarla con la junta en su afán por evitarlo.

—Antes no habían cosas "personales" entre tú y yo —dijo moviendo sus dedos con gracia por su cuello, marcando suavemente aquel camino que tanto deseaba recorrer, respiró sonoramente en su oído para después tomar distancia nuevamente— ¿puedo conocer el motivo de tu desconfianza? —intentó provocar culpa en la mujer, y porque no, provocar de paso otras emociones, ella leyó sus intenciones, pero un tercero entre medio del contrato; podía darle todo el favor a Sesshomaru sin que él cumpliera con su parte.

—No desconfío de ti… —se inclino para hablarle y su blusa se abrió un poco dejando a la vista una parte de su escote—, pero las cosas cambian, y deberás prepararte, faltas muchos cambios más —advirtió seria, ante la distracción visual de Bankotsu, así y sin darle más vueltas al asunto el hombre confirmó sus sospechas, algo escondía Rin y él lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

—Tu eres la jefa; Rin, no necesitas de mi opinión…—a Rin le gustaba en enfrentamiento, mientras más se le imponía mas varonil lo consideraba, pero los berrinches también resultaban.

—Querido Bankotsu… — lo abrazo por la espalda hablando suave y claro en su oído—, eres mi amigo, mi socio y colega más cercano—paso sus labios por la piel expuesta su oreja vibraba y el calor se expandía por su cuerpo—, pero sabes que siempre he detestado trabajar con Naraku, es la oportunidad de entregar nuestra materia prima a un productor que ofrezca un producto de calidad, nuestros costos no han cambiado, mi visión de las cosas si, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar sola a la junta de accionistas con tal de mantener mi postura—se levanto cortando de golpe la incipiente excitación.

— ¿Que te preocupa realmente? ¿Por qué ese "cambio de mentalidad"? —Se molestó, Rin jugaba con él y si no cedía ante sus deseos, sus explicaciones debían ser sustanciales.

—Nuestro material tiende a agotarse, creo que deberíamos invertir en el reciclaje del mismo... —Explicaba la mujer pero el hombre no queria entender.

Tres horas después, Bankotsu abandonó su oficina dejando a una Rin exhausta, lo único bueno era que ya era hora de salir y eso se disponía a hacer cuando recordó el documento, lo retiró de la caja fuerte y se lo llevó.

Camino a su vehículo considero que poco había conseguido hacer entender a Bankotsu de porque cambiaba su socio laboral, Su sociedad había dado inicio con Tsubaki, la verdadera dueña de la empresa que Naraku manejaba, pero al ella casarse, su marido asumió la presidencia recluyéndola de las decisiones importantes. Quien fue su mentora y guía estratégica su primer año como presidenta, ahora se mantenía ajena a todo lo empresarial, dejando en dudosas manos lo que fue su vida y su pasión.

Extrañaba a Tsubaki y repudiaba a Naraku, él; por muchas razones era un socio comercial desagradable; aunque inevitable, era quien altero todos los procedimientos de sus productos priorizando la cantidad versus la calidad, hasta ahora nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar el mal uso de su material, como competían de manera turbia en los mercados y como su nombre también se enlodaba, pero su mano derecha no quería ceder, bajándole el perfil a su reputación por sobre los negocios con aquel desagradable hombre…a ratos se preguntaba realmente para quien de los dos trabajaba.

Rin llego a su vehículo y guardando sus cosas en la maleta partió directo a su departamento, sonrió al saber que Inuyasha estaba ahí, era agradable llegar a un hogar acogedor con alguien esperándola.

En una esquina del estacionamiento, el hombre frunció el ceño ver como la carpeta con el sello "Taisho" se iba en el vehículo; no lo podía negar, Rin tenía grandes instintos al momento de guardar su intimidad, pero él averiguaría lo que sucedía, si no solucionaba la situación, su socio se molestaría y su jugoso "bono" mensual, se convertiría en un triste recuerdo.

***SXR***

Inuyasha vio la hora y dando las 18:00 tomó su maletín y decidió partir, unos momentos se tardó en girar la manilla de la puerta y como supuso; todo el mundo giro para verlo, las secretarias y otros oficinistas intentaron disimular su escrutinio pero no lo consiguieron, si, él era el monstruo sin corazón que había lastimado a una querida y grandiosa colega. Creyó por un minuto que el resto de los días harían fila para golpearlo, pero algo llamo su atención, ni Miroku ni Sango parecían estar en el edificio, de seguro acompañaban a Kagome en su momento de aflicción. Con la frente en alto cruzó todo el piso hasta el ascensor, lo llamó, subió en él y partió, él tenia sus razones, y correctas o no, no daría marcha atrás. Camino a su casa detuvo el vehículo a un costado de la carretera, recordando justamente que era el último lugar donde debía presentarse, ese ya no era su hogar, sin contar con que Kagome no lo querría ver, con ese desánimo partió al mercado más cercano; con la intención de comprar los ingredientes para la cena, cocinar para él y Rin se volvería su rutina inmediata, además de alimentar bien a su amiga prontamente embarazada, porque si seguía comiendo hamburguesas, ese bebe se parecería más a Ronald WcDonald's que a Sesshomaru.

Cansado y luchando para mantener un buen ánimo, Inuyasha abrió la puerta del departamento, Sin embargo Rin no salió ni a recibirlo ni ayudarlo con las compras, dejando todo en la cocina fue al encuentro de la mujer, esta; con la puerta junta, al parecer veía una película «Bien» pensó el hombre «Eso es una sana distracción» una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios hasta que ha sus oídos llegaron unos particulares gemidos.

— ¡Pero Rin! ¿Qué demonios? —Entró en la habitación para distinguir mejor los gritos de placer—, ¿acaso son dos mujeres? —Ladeo la cabeza para seguir los movimientos — ¿Es… pornografía?

—Sí, se llama "la noche de las narices frías" (1) ¿no es gracioso el titulo?—comentó divertida la mujer; sentada en su cama con ropa cómoda y ligera con una libreta en las manos, lentes puestos y con un pocky colgando de sus labios—, estoy estudiando posturas… —Las explicaciones fueron omitidas ya que Inuyasha cayó acostado atrás de ella, claramente hipnotizado en los movimientos y formas de la llamativa "trama".

— ¿Entiendes que mi idea de pasar la noche no es ver pornografía con una amiga? —Sacó un pocky de la caja y comenzó a devorar.

— ¿Quieres acción muchachote? —Preguntó al girar la cabeza, levantando una ceja y sonriendo coqueta.

—Iré por unas palomitas, sigue tomando notas —respondió divertido, Rin siempre sabia sacarle una sonrisa —cuando termine la película te haré un cuestionario.

Las palomitas no demoraron mucho, e Inuyasha reía solo ante la idea de lo que estaban haciendo, ¿porque con los amigos todo era más fácil? Con Kagome jamás habría sido capaz de ver una película así sin ruborizarse entero, tampoco ella, pero con Rin incluso estaba dispuesto a preguntar cuales eran las utilidades de la nariz y como aprovechar su porte.

Pensando en eso se mantuvo distraído al punto en que no vio que de un momento a otro la joven apareció a su espalda; blanca como un papel.

— ¡Demonios Rin, me asustaste! —Gritó intentado no dejar caer las palomitas.

—…—La mujer no respondió solo mostro el mensaje recibido.

«En mi casa, ahora. S.»

Miró el mensaje, y luego la miro a ella, se suponía que quería tener un hijo de ese hombre ¿por qué entonces parecía tenerle miedo?

— ¿Vas a ir?

—No creí que me llamaria tan pronto, no me... Siento preparada— se encogió de hombros apretando el celular.

—Pues ve de nuevo el truco de la nariz y lo harás bien —Dijo con burla, mientras ella inflaba más mejillas y se colocaba roja.

La mujer se duchó, vistió y perfumó para la ocasión, algo reticente; sacó una maleta que guardaba en el armario y con una última vista a su imagen salió del departamento a cumplir con su labor.

Estacionó el vehículo fuera de la casa, al apagar las luces; miró la maleta que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y considero no bajarla, dudando que Sesshomaru entendiera de manera correcta la presencia de aquellos artefactos recolectados para la ocasión, ¿Qué querría? Se pregunto sinceramente, dudando de su interés por cumplir el acuerdo, no importaba todo lo que pudiera suponer si no entraba no lo sabría, sin pensarlo más tomo la maleta y entro en la casa, la noche recién comenzaba y estaba haciendo frio.

—Cuales son las condiciones — Rin dio un respingo al sentir la seria y profunda voz de Sesshomaru, este estaba sentado en la sala frente a la puerta con la luz apagada, ella enceguecida momentáneamente con el cambio de luz, por un momento; no lo divisó y cuando lo encontró este se movió y escondió nuevamente.

—Tú eliges…— intentó conservar la calma y acostumbrarse a la falta de luz para no sentirse perdida— , como ahora, el lugar y la hora.— comenzó a caminar derecho al centro de sala sintiendo la respiración de Sesshomaru en su nuca— Yo proveo... Entretencion. Debo ser capaz de excitarte lo suficiente para que... —detuvo sus palabras él estaba tras ella.

—Ya veo, ¿qué sucederá cuando quedes embarazada?—olio su cabello y él transmitió a la vez el aroma del licor que inundaba su boca.

—Una vez que el embarazo sea confirmado y declarado viable, el contrato se termina. Yo ya estoy cambiando la distribución de mi material, al terminar el mes cumpliré con mi parte…

Dejando la copa de whisky de lado se acercó a ella colocándose pegado a su espalda, disfrutaba de ese intenso aroma natural que cargaba mesclado de café; con su perfume, corrió su cabello dejando expuesto su cuello y lo recorrió con las uñas sin afán de marcar su blanca piel. Rin se tensó; instintivamente giro su cuerpo para huir, el tapó su boca bruscamente para que no gritara y entonces susurró.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías? —sus ojos se abrieron de temor al ver como se cerraba la puerta, no pudo escapar…

(1) La noche de las narices frías, jajajajaja no sé si será algo porno, pero si es una película de niños jajajaja solo robe el titulo para poner algo gracioso. No hay relación.

Besotes Yuki.


	7. Disciplina

**El contrato**

Capitulo 7.- Disciplina

«No sabía que Sesshomaru y la señorita Asakura se conocían…

Sucede algo curioso con ella, él una vez dijo:

"Es una niña linda jugando con la muñeca equivocada, déjala fuera de esto."

¿Y eso que significa?

A su retorcida forma… Sesshomaru solo quiere protegerla de él mismo.»

El potente sol anaranjado del ocaso desapareció y la noche llegó a ella; encontrándola cubierta con una manta a los pies de una fogata, no se perdió un solo detalle del cambio de astro, el tiempo le sobraba en aquel momento y el cómodo silencio favorecía la meditación, debía aclarar su mente para seguir adelante

«Con o sin él»

Con los pies enterrados en la suave arena húmeda se sintió placentera y bien acompañada; observó a su salvador, dador de paz y bellos paisajes, agradeciendo el espacio para organizar su vida, ajeno a tantos elogios; Koga servía una bebida caliente para equilibrar la fría brisa de la playa con las avivadas llamas que bailaban en la majestuosa hoguera, recibiendo la taza con una sonrisa, se pregunto hace cuanto no disfrutaba de un momento así, amaba a su ahora "ex esposo" pero un triste pensamiento invadió su mente, Inuyasha no compartía ocasiones como esa; ya no recordaba desde cuándo. Todo era trabajo, adquirir bienes y fortalecerse como profesional, hasta Sesshomaru se tomaba unos días al año para distraerse, nunca sabía dónde o cuanto durarían esos días, pero desaparecía del mundo, sin embargo; Inuyasha no, él trabajaba duro los 365 días del año.

— ¿Estás bien, tienes frio? —Pregunto Koga colocando en sus hombros una manta y observando con recelo lo ida que se encontraba.

—Estoy bien, me preguntaba; cuándo fue la última vez que disfrute esto —reconoció mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su viejo amigo y antiguo novio.

Koga guardo silencio mirando las estrellas que los acompañaban —No importa hace cuanto fue eso— Kagome lo miro intrigada —, si no cuando será la siguiente vez.

Se pegó a él dejando escapar una sonrisa, quedando ambos bajo el mismo cielo y la misma manta —Gracias —murmuró dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—De nada, pero si hoy lo disfrutaste, te aseguro, mañana será mejor…— y en silencio compartieron la vista, las olas azotaban la orilla, la luna se reflejaba en el espejo de agua que era mar adentro y las estrellas brillaban ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva, tal vez; solo tal vez, se había equivocado de hombre.

***SXR***

Estacionó, apagó las luces y lloró sobre el volante, dejando salir la humillación y la rabia contenida. Después de unos minutos de intento bramar; respiró profundo, limpio su cara con la manga de su ropa y bajo con rapidez de su vehículo, tomó el ascensor hacia su departamento, arrastrando la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Miraba sus pies como lo más interesante del mundo, ya que el elevador como nunca, tenía las cuatro paredes más brillantes de la historia de los elevadores, reflejando en ellas; a una mujer sin dignidad o amor propio.

«Todo esto acabara pronto…» tocó su vientre buscando fuerzas en él, no desistiría ahora, no después de apostar tanto en el camino.

Seguía con el perturbador ejercicio de buscar respuestas en sus pies cuando las puertas se abrieron en su piso, al levantar la mirada, de su departamento vio salir una mujer, sus facciones se endurecieron ante la sorpresa, más al reconocer a la dama.

—Kikyo —Saludó murmurando su nombre entre dientes.

La mujer la miró de reojo, con esa seriedad; esa falta de vida que tendía a confundirse con elegancia, no, ella no era de buenos modales, era un ser vacio ansioso de llenar su cristalino corazón con el alma del que creía amar, Rin desvió la mirada, sentía que le robaba la vida con el pasar de los segundos nada mas con mirarla. Kikyo tardo en reconocerla; pero lo logró, recordando que ella era la dueña de casa; no el hombre que visito, de su bolso; sacó una tarjeta y extendiéndola; murmuró muy cerca de la mejilla de la más joven.

—En caso de que él no pueda llamarme…

Enfrentando las miradas; casi rozando los labios, Kikyo no le entregó a Rin la tarjeta en la mano, no, sabia de donde venia y pretendía tocar lo que Sesshomaru había tocado, dejando así el pequeño rectángulo en su escote, una sonrisa de medio lado sorprendió mas a Rin, quien no reaccionó cuando la hechicera secó una de sus secas lagrimas y la llevo a sus labios en busca de la sal derramada, esa mujer comenzaba a darle miedo, mas no pudo evitarlo, se sintió invadida pero no reaccionó.

Kikyo al ver que la joven no oponía resistencia a sus juegos decidió seguir su camino, subió al ascensor y al cerrarse las puertas de este; Rin recupero la respiración olvidada, sacó la tarjeta de su escote; sin dejar de ver como bajaban los números y al ver el lobby, dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar. Decidió olvidar lo vivido con Kikyo, demasiadas emociones por una noche.

Observó a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de que hacia Kikyo ahí a esas horas, pero en la sala no lo encontró, sacándose los zapatos y abandonándolos en el camino, la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha estaba medio abierta y la luz prendida. Entró.

— ¿Como te fue con el truco de las narices frías? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras de espaldas se abrochaba su camisa.

— ¿De verdad quieres escucharlo? —la habitación estaba ordenada pero el baño era todo lo contrario, bien, ahora justificaba la presencia de la misteriosa mujer.

—Es increíble, sabes que Sesshomaru no accederá a un hijo y tú aun así insistes. —seguía dándole la espalda; pero Rin no era tonta, entendía porque no la miraba.

—Sabes que te ama, aún así le mientes, la alejas y te encuentras con Kikyo —dio media vuelta y apagando la luz, lo dejo solo. Ambos necesitaban descansar.

***SXR***

Despertó con el suave golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y se sentó en la cama descubriendo su propia desnudez. Tomó noción de su alrededor, ropa en el suelo, muebles desordenados… se percató, devoró a la joven en la oscuridad de la noche y nuevamente lo olvidó.

Caminó desnudo como estaba hasta el baño en busca de refrescar su rostro y una mancha pequeña de sangre llamó su atención, ¿la había lastimado? No quiso creerlo, pero era más increíble aun; que el juego de llamarla para asustarla se salió de control y había usado la sumisión que ella tan ingenuamente ofrecía; en su contra, ante eso y lo excitante que le pareció la idea, no imagino lo que podría haberle hecho.

Aun de noche, se sirvió café negro intentando despertar bien y así despejar su memoria, lo último que recordaba era haberle tapado la boca y haberla amenazado, resopló por la nariz y cerró los ojos para beber un sorbo de la vaporosa bebida, el aroma le recordó a ella, la oscuridad que escondió sus intenciones y como sus uñas rozaron su blanca y delicada piel, tiñendo de placer una pequeña parte de su espalda, su cuerpo giro de golpe buscando un escape como un animalito asustado, eso lo obligo a someterla, apretar con fuerza su cuello arrastrándola hasta la habitación…

Hasta ahí recordaba.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió horas antes, ella se lo había buscado, y al parecer; él comenzaba disfrutarlo. Sus pies descalzos descubrieron una nueva pista, una pequeña fusta se encontraba abandonada; de seguro en el furtivo escape de la joven masoquista, recordó que ella había llevado una maleta de mano, se sentó hasta el amanecer meditando sus acciones; de lo poco que entendía su propio actuar, él era el que debía marcar los tiempos, ella accedería a cada llamado suyo, que bien lo conocía, le gustaba saber que mandaba, que controlaba las situaciones, dominar era su naturaleza. El sol iluminó su sala, y en él una molesta sensación también se exteriorizó, no le gusto estar solo, la claridad enfatizo su visual y otra mancha de sangre apareció, una corta noche vivió con ella y aunque no recordaba los vestigios de sus acciones le causaban preocupación…

«Sandeces»

Volvería a su cama, y se alejaría un tiempo de ella, años evitándola parecían en vano si su sangre se esparcía por el piso de su hogar, él la había lastimado, era todo; debía mantenerla lo más alejada de su vida posible, no mas juegos, no mas contrato, pagaría el precio por su incumplimiento, pero jamás la volvería a lastimar, después de todo y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, nada valía más para él que la vida de Rin…

***SXR***

Entrando a la habitación con el desayuno, Inuyasha vitoreo. — ¡Nuestro primer fin de semana juntos!

—…—Una despeinada Rin se escondió bajo las mantas, no quería que la viera así de desmoralizada, poco si es que nada había podido dormir y la presión de los días vividos la estaba volviendo un monstruo ojeroso y cruel, lo sabía, todo estaba revuelto en su cabeza y su dirección era guiada por un capricho que comenzaba a flaquear.

—Vamos, ¿me harás esperar?—Dejó la bandeja del desayuno suavemente en el piso y en silencio se acostó a su lado, no había mucho que decir. Ambos estaban bien y mal a la vez.

—Inuyasha...Yo no debí… —quiso disculparse, miró suplicante y el hombre asintió, entendiendo que ella solo quería compañía en ese difícil momento, al igual que él.

—Yo también lo lamento…—Vio en su mesa de noche la tarjeta de Kikyo y cuando quiso tomarla, Rin no lo dejó, ella la guardaría, después de todo; las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas.

«En caso de que él no pueda llamarme…»

Ella era parte de su vida por el momento, y esa parte recién comenzaba, seria decisión de Inuyasha el seguir viéndola o no después de concretar sus planes. —No deberías… —el hombre quería llevársela, conocía a Kikyo y aunque era una profesional y de confianza, ella aun no tenía claro su lugar.

—No debería muchas cosas pero que crees, me gusta todo lo que no debo. —guardando la tarjeta bebió su café, un nuevo día comenzaba, era fin de semana y descansaría del trabajo, de Sesshomaru y de sí misma, ya tendrían el lunes para volver a la realidad, pero en cuanto levantó los brazos para darse ánimo, aparecieron a la vista de ambos aquellas marcas rojas en su delicada piel, el silencio calló de golpe estrellándose en el piso, Rin apretó los ojos y Inuyasha balbuceo una serie infinita de maldiciones, el truco de la noche no había sido el de las narices y sin duda, Rin tenia juguetes que no había mencionado.

— ¿Me lo quieres explicar?

—No querrás saber.

***SXR***

7:30 de la mañana. Kagome entró al ascensor sonriente como todos los días, en su camino recibió memorándums, oficios, solicitudes, documentos a firmar por su jefe, etc. Como todas las mañanas preparó café y abrió la puerta de la oficina principal, dejo el papeleo sobre el escritorio, llegó hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas y el infarto fue brutal, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su sillón dándole la espalda al escritorio y recién lo notaba.

—…—la observo en silencio con curiosidad por su buen humor

— ¡Que demonios!—al darse cuenta que le gritaba a su jefe, intento calmarse —, digo, "Buenos días Sesshomaru, no te vi"

—…—El hombre levantó una ceja y detalló con profundidad a su asistente, esperaba verla con los ojos hinchados, ojerosa y al menos un poco triste, no bronceada y de tan buen humor.

—Dije "Buenos Días" —repitió sintiéndose analizada.

—Agenda. —Cambio de tema, si estaba de buen ánimo, mejor, si era molesta feliz, no quería imaginarla triste, además a su juicio, Kagome se había librado de un problema al separarse de su desagradable medio hermano.

—Para hoy lo normal, Papeles para firmar, decisiones que confirmar, revisar los contratos…

«Contrato»

…_**Sus muñecas estaban amarradas a su espalda con el pecho hundido en el respaldo del sofá; estaba completamente inmovilizada y a su merced. Sus ojos cubiertos por un delgado pañuelo, neutralizaban su vista; cosa que él aprovechó, explotando su olfato ante sus propios fluidos, esparciéndolos entre su nariz y boca, sonrió ante el poder que esa fusta le otorgaba, golpeó una vez más su muslo izquierdo y ella; con un quedo gemido se estremeció, sin ser fuerte el toque, movió la cabeza hacia el lugar latente de su piel, otro golpe, otro gemido, otra búsqueda, jaló del largo cabello, no la había autorizado a mover las piernas, por más que él la rozara con la fusta por ahí… **_

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo su naciente erección, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—…, autorizar adquisiciones, ¡Hay Sesshomaru! —Gritó Kagome intentando evitar el café derramado. Suerte para él; en su mala reacción al recuerdo, derramó el liquido caliente y Kagome sin fijarse, partió a buscar algo para limpiarlo, salió tan rápido de la oficina que no notó el abultado pantalón de su jefe.

Entró al baño con rapidez y mojando su cara con fuerza se pregunto de frente al espejo, ¿ese había sido é?

— ¿Sesshomaru estas bien? —Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

—…—No supo que responder

— ¡Sesshomaru!

—Concreta una cita con Rin Asakura. —fue todo lo que mando sin salir del baño, en vista de su evidente excitación.

—No es necesario, su asistente llamó para solicitarla, será mañana a las 16:00.

—No— abrió la puerta de golpe y con el susto obligó a la mujer a dar un salto para atrás. —Que venga ahora.

—No pidas imposibles—murmuro al recordar el tono de desagrado del asistente que llamó, —además, ¿Por qué de pronto se citan mutuamente? —Miró su celular que vibraba con insistencia, al leer el mensaje se asustó aun más — ¡tu Madre está aquí de nuevo! ¿Qué demonios pasa hoy?

—…—Sesshomaru la quedo mirando, odiaba el trato de "tu a tu" y peor aún, a una mujer maldiciendo tanto como ella en esos momentos.

— ¡Rápido!—gritó entrando en pánico— ¡Que crea que trabajamos! —Kagome tomó un par de carpetas del escritorio cuando la despampanante mujer hizo su aparición.

— ¡Hijo mío! —Gritó con alegría la mujer acercándose peligrosamente a su primogénito —que grata sorpresa tenias escondida—a medio centímetro de su mejilla detuvo la caricia, gracias a la nula recepción recibida. — ¿y esa cara de perro? ¿No deberías festejar nuestro renovado y mejorado contrato con Asakura?

— ¿? —dos grandes signos de interrogación se asomaron encima de la cabeza de Kagome, desaparecía tres días y el mundo rotaba en sentido contrario.

—De que hablas. —Sesshomaru no pudo evitar la pregunta, su cabeza era un torbellino y después de aquel flash, de Rin esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Se filtro que Rin Asakura canceló los contratos de Naraku para entregarnos a nosotros un mayor porcentaje de cobre, y eso te lo debo a ti.

…_**Sus ojos vendados resaltaban el tono rojo de sus labios, labios que recorrió con la fusta antes de liberar sus manos, una sonrisa surcó entonces por el rostro del hombre, al ver tiritar su cuerpo desnudo y caer sobre la cama boca arriba, -Pobre niña-intentaba en vano cubrirse, protegerse, mas no quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos; eso podría pagarlo caro. Inmóvil sobre la cama permanecía a la espera de la presencia de su domador, su miedo lo excitaba de formas insospechadas para él, la fusta en su mano recorrió la mejilla suavemente; erizando su piel como una expansiva erótica que la obligo a extender y contraer su columna, escondiendo el miedo entregándose al placer, ofreciéndose a los bajos instintos que la sometían, marcó un camino por el cuello hasta el medio de sus senos, no azoto aquellos dulces montes, aunque la siguiente vez si lo haría,**_

—_**Conocerás el placer y el dolor, por las buenas o por las malas…**_

En un pestañeo. En un pestañeo descubrió su gusto por aquella perversión, ¿por eso había aceptado el contrato? Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó, se iría al infierno; estaba seguro de eso.


	8. Viejos conocidos

Hola chicas, lamento la demora, pero ya volví, este capítulo es distinto, está enfocado solamente en Sesshomaru, ojala les guste, besos

**El contrato**

Capítulo 8.- viejos conocidos.

«Tú sabes quién soy yo…

Pero, ¿sabes quién eres tú?…»

—De que hablas. —Sesshomaru no pudo evitar la pregunta, su cabeza era un torbellino y después de aquel flash, de Rin esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Se filtro que Rin Asakura canceló los contratos de Naraku para entregarnos a nosotros un mayor porcentaje de cobre, y eso te lo debo a ti.

…_**Sus ojos vendados resaltaban el tono rojo de sus labios, labios que recorrió con la fusta antes de liberar sus manos, una sonrisa surcó entonces por el rostro del hombre, al ver tiritar su cuerpo desnudo y caer sobre la cama boca arriba, -Pobre niña-intentaba en vano cubrirse, protegerse, mas no quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos; eso podría pagarlo caro; lo sabía. Inmóvil sobre la cama permanecía a la espera de la presencia de su domador, su miedo lo excitaba de formas insospechadas para él, la fusta en su mano recorrió la mejilla suavemente; erizando su piel como una expansiva erótica que la obligo a extender y contraer su columna, intento esconder el miedo; intento resistirse al placer, ofreciéndose inconsciente a los bajos instintos que la sometían, él marcó un camino desde el cuello hasta el medio de sus senos, no azoto aquellos dulces montes, aunque la siguiente vez si lo haría,**_

—_**Conocerás el placer y el dolor, por las buenas o por las malas…**_

En un pestañeo. En un pestañeo descubrió su gusto por aquella singular practica, ¿por eso había aceptado el contrato? Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó, se iría al infierno; estaba seguro de eso.

_Japón, 15 años atrás…_

—Sesshomaru, ¡Sesshomaru! Pon atención… —regañó su padre al nulo interés que ponía su quinceañero hijo a los detalles ancestrales de su compañía. —todo lo que ves aquí, un día estará a tu cargo, y deberás demostrar en ese momento que eres un Taisho, que eres responsable, justo, un hombre perseverante e intachable, que busca superarse a sí mismo día con día.

—Ya se…—comentó con desgano —, buscar la supremacía. —Giró dándole la espalda al balcón desde donde su padre le mostraba el imperio que significaba su empresa, decidió salir de la oficina principal; no sin antes dar un último vistazo al gran sitial de los Taisho, algún día ese puesto seria suyo, pero no por herencia, sino por merito rotundo. Miró el ascensor y estar encerrado nuevamente con su padre no era de su agrado, prefirió bajar por las escaleras y tomar distancia de él, debía aprovechar la poca libertad que le quedaba y con esa idea casi desaparece de la vista del mayor.

—Sí, buscar la supremacía, ¡pero con entusiasmo Sesshomaru!—su padre lo seguía escaleras abajo, buscando la manera en que su primogénito se interesara—, vamos hijo, ¿no te apasiona pensar en el poder que estará a tus pies cuando seas presidente de este imperio?

—…—Sesshomaru no respondió, llegando al primer piso; miró por una ventana al ver pasar una pelota de colores amarillo y naranjo.

—…—Inu no iba a decir algo pero la pelota también llamó su atención. —Llegaron —dijo con ansias —necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías acompañar a alguien mientras termino una reunión?

— ¿Alguien…?—pidió especificar.

—Bueno… mi socio viene con su hija y no es pequeña, pero tampoco grande para quedarse sola y tú no tienes tampoco algo importante que hacer… ¡Sesshomaru! —Gritó al ver que su hijo daba la media vuelta y lo estaba dejando hablando solo — este negocio implica sacrificios, quédate con ella y sin peros.

Dando media vuelta fue de inmediato en busca de la niña, no sabía cuánto podía confiar en el joven, pero sí que él no faltaría a una responsabilidad.

Apoyándose en la pared; suspiró silencioso asumiendo la solicitud, no era lo que esperaba, pero ser un Taisho significaba eso y mucho más, era una doctrina de vida, un ejemplo de rectitud a seguir, sacrificios, obligaciones, postergaciones, era una profesión de nacimiento. No había opción.

Su padre volvió a los pocos minutos con una tranquila niña de la mano, por su contextura no parecía tener más de 10 años, sintió una presión extraña en su pecho, una molestia provocada por la actitud relajada de la pequeña, quien lo observo de frente sin miedos o timidez, respiro hondo, su responsabilidad como Taisho iniciaba con algo tan extraño y absurdo como ser niñero.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rin, mucho gusto —la niña parecía alegre y simpática, con una pequeña reverencia demostró sus buenos modales, una niña de buena familia. Sin embargo su mirada acaparó la atención del mayor, era transparente, tanto que sintió desagrado rebotar en ella.

«…Es una niña…»

Se repitió, descubriendo en él, la hipocresía de la cual era participe, asumiendo con indiferencia que esa mirada limpia tarde o temprano seria corrompida, en ese mundo de negocios no cabía la sinceridad o la bondad, solo el más fuerte y dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos salía airoso en ese mar de cocodrilos.

—Te dejo en buenas manos Rin —dijo Inu No al dejarlos solos, la niña espero en silencio alguna indicación o conversación. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron.

Al estar frente a él pudo detallarla, su contextura delgada vaticinaba que jamás sería de grandes atributos, su descuido personal; específicamente su cabello, que caía como una maraña donde podía vivir una araña, indicaba que no era algo que la preocupara sin embargo; sus ojos grandes tenían más que curiosidad en el fondo de su mirada, esperaba algo de él, sin conocerlo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la niña intentando entablar una conversación.

—Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, Hijo del presidente de esta gran empresa y tu futuro socio comercial —añadió de manera sarcástica indicándole entre líneas que no eran; ni serian amigos.

—No pregunte qué haces o harás, pregunte quien eres… —repitió la niña mirando como rebotaba la pelota en sus manos.

—…—No entendía, había respondido ¿y no era la respuesta que ella esperaba?

« ¿Quién eres?»

La verdad, no lo sabía…

—…Sesshomaru… —escuchó susurrar a la niña cambiando el rumbo de la conversación—, es un lindo nombre...

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—No.

—No es un "lindo nombre"

La niña lo observo intentando analizar la reacción— Lamento haberlo molestado —y con una nueva reverencia se quedó en silencio entreteniéndose sola con la pelota que la acompañaba.

La disculpa lo molesto más que el comentario, él había sido grosero con ella, era él quien debía disculparse, pero eso poca importancia tenía para la niña, para él todo lo contrario, ella era la futura heredera de una gran empresa, no podía permitir que nadie la pasara a llevar ni siquiera un hombre como él.

—Nunca debes disculparte —Se agacho frente a la niña esperando que parte de él se quedara encerrado en esa alma tan pura que permanecía dentro de ella. —No somos amigos, lo que habrá entre tú y yo; serán solo negocios…

_Presente…_

Sus parpados pesaban y el piso aun no parecía confiable pero debía reaccionar. Despertó y se encontró en el sofá de su oficina, a su lado; Jacken se veía preocupado casi rezando por su recuperación, su madre de pie cerca de la ventana hablaba por celular mientras que Kagome hablaba con alguien que con desagrado reconoció.

—Inuyasha.

El hombre lo miró, y se acercó para ver que no fuera de su imaginación el haber escuchado su nombre —Necesitaban a alguien que te levantara de tu costosa alfombra —mencionó con una pisca de burla —…Quizás ya cumpliste con tu "parte" y esto se llame Karma…—murmuró agachado a su lado, imaginando un segundo desmayo por parte del mayor.

«…Rin podría estar embarazada…»

Mentalmente se movió con rapidez del sillón, agarro a su medio hermano del cuello y apretó su garganta hasta que su cabeza rodó. Pero la idea del embarazo mermó la poca fuerza que quedaba en él y sus agiles y certeros movimientos quedaron en el olvido.

—Sesshomaru —Llamó con enojo su madre desviando la atención de los hermanos—, ¡no es momento de descuidar tu salud!

La expresión de Sesshomaru lo dijo todo y la única capaz de captarlo fue Kagome, quien con el mayor protocolo conocido intento sacar a los presentes de la oficina, su jefe necesitaba descansar un poco y reponerse para lo que vendría.

Se levantó del sofá y llego hasta su mini bar, ese mismo que Kagome demonizaba, pero que bien asaltaba cuando tenía una discusión con su ahora ex esposo,

Sirviéndose una copa de Nihonshu se dirigió con cautela hacia su sitial frente al escritorio, mirando por la ventana sus parpados se volvieron pesados, su cuerpo se relajó y en un suspiro todo volvió a tornarse oscuro….

El tierno rostro de una Rin de 10 años invadió su mente y luego el de la misma Rin en edad actual vociferando el placer de estar entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos cuando el codo que sostenía su cabeza se deslizó. Estaba seguro se volvería loco, medito sus pensamientos y razonó conocía a Rin de hace mucho tiempo, 15 años para ser exacto, ¿Cuántas veces sus caminos se habían cruzado en ese tiempo?

Miro el reloj de pulsera y era hora de almorzar, sabía que su madre lo esperaba para discutir los detalles del contrato que celebrarían con Asakura, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rin sobre eso.

Salió de su oficina dejando el vaso servido junto al balcón, a sabiendas que Kagome entraría de inmediato y lo desecharía, las preguntas se arrebataron en su cabeza ¿sería padre? ¿Qué le ofrecería a ese niño?

***SXR***

—Sesshomaru, no haz probado bocado, no te desmayaras de nuevo ¿o sí? —sentada frente a él en el concurrido restaurant, su madre se burlaba abiertamente de su accidente, guardo silencio, ya buscaría la forma de devolverle el golpe —, asumo que ya tienes preparada la oferta que presentaras a Asakura...

—…— Sesshomaru no respondió, era algo que él no tenía que preparar en persona, para eso tenía a Inuyasha y Miroku trabajando en como abogados.

—No podemos perder esta oportunidad —inquirió tajante— ese sujeto no puede volver a ganarnos, esta vez Rin esta de nuestra parte —una pausa en su discurso hizo que Sesshomaru levantara la mirada y la dirigiera a su madre— Por cierto —pregunto sorbiendo un expresso— la has visto, ¿como esta?

—…— por primera vez en esos días se hizo la misma pregunta ¿Cómo estaba Rin? Inmediatamente la desechó— ¿porque debería saberlo?

—Creí que ustedes…se encontraban de vez en cuando. —acotó restándole importancia a su propia respuesta.

—No.

— ¿Y porque decidió entonces cancelar todo con Naraku y aceptar trabajar solo con nosotros?

—Pregúntale a ella —Lo estaba colmando, él no tenía por qué dar esas explicaciones.

Dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa movió su silla para salir del lugar cuando su madre sin mirarlo comentó.

—Espera Sesshomaru, una vez te alejaste de ella porque no querías verla involucrada en esto, habías desarrollado una naturaleza amable alrededor de Rin, ¿Qué cambio?

—Solo son negocios.

—Espero que estés consciente que cada uno de tus deliberados actos ha influido en su vida, si vas a hacer lo correcto; hazlo ahora Sesshomaru.

Se retiró sin más que decir, se retiró aunque con las palabras de su madre formándole una nueva preocupación,

A la salida de restaurant su vehículo con chofer lo esperaba. Manejar nunca había sido un placer para él, siempre se dirigía a lugares predestinados, obligados y rutinarios, por eso prefería ir con chofer, no existía sorpresa o paisaje para admirar en su recorrido.

Sin embargo en ocasiones como esa, deseaba estar solo, que el vehículo fuera un aliado silencioso y sumiso que pudiera guiar, que él pudiera decidir qué rumbo tomar, con una seña dejó al sorprendido chofer en una parada y tomo él las riendas de su camino, era su pequeño momento de libertad, y él diría qué camino tomar, una vez escuchó decir, "tus pasos te llevaran no donde desees ir, sino más bien donde necesites llegar…"aceleró por lugares desconocidos tomo rutas no marcadas por el GPS, cerró los ojos incluso; dejando que la sensación que lo envolvía gobernara sus pasos…

Reaccionando de ese afán de escapar detuvo el vehículo, era un día extraño, él actuaba raro, pero el capricho de su memoria había tomado el control llevándolo a un lugar que esperaba no volver a visitar, reconoció aquella antigua madera roja, era el mismo arco Torii que una vez conoció hace 10 años.

_Japón 10 años atrás_

"_EL matrimonio Asakura falleció en un trágico accidente, dejando como heredera y continuadora a su única hija…" _

El funeral de los Asakura, más que un triste adiós; parecía un desfile de grandes empresarios, todos querían la atención y la "confianza" de la heredera Rin Asakura, ya que a sus 15 años; no estaba facultada legalmente aun para asumir la presidencia de su imperio, era un momento de debilidad que no debía ser desaprovechado. Acompañando a sus padres, Sesshomaru debió presentarse a la tradicional ceremonia vistiendo una yukata negra y cargando unos inciensos en sus manos. Entró al templo en que el Sutra aun sonaba y la pareja era despedida como lo exigía su cultura. El incienso ahogaba el ambiente, junto con los adornos y ofrendas entregadas al matrimonio, su fotografía se alzaba sobre la cabeza de las dos urnas donde yacían las cenizas. Entre los presentes; su padre se hizo camino hacia los restos,

En el fondo del salón principal del templo, la divisó; no supo diferenciar si su cambio se debía a los años adquiridos o a la responsabilidad que la asediaba, pero esos cinco años distanciados; habían marcado una diferencia, aunque estaba sentada estaba más alta, su espalda derecha la hacía ver firme ante sus depredadores, su cabello recogido con palillos la hacía ver distinta a la última vez que le habló; delicada, su kimono negro con toques dorados en el obi; elegante, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los rasgos faciales madurando su rostro, no era la misma cara infantil de hace cinco años, las líneas se afinaban mostrando a una futura mujer sutil, bella, sin embargo faltaba aquella curiosa mirada añadiendo su toque personal-exótico, en su lugar; siendo lo único que desentonaba con la naciente belleza, era lo pálido y vacío que se encontraban sus ojos, recibiendo muda las condolencias por parte de cientos de socios desconocidos, que pululaban a su alrededor esperando que su víctima flaqueara a así robarle el control de su vida y futuro.

La reconoció de inmediato, detallando cada error que imagino con ella, parecía fuerte después de todo, si sobrevivía a los buitres que la rodeaban; sin duda sería una mujer excepcional.

« ¿Quién eres?»

Y aquella incomoda pregunta volvió a resonar en su interior, no se acercó, es más, se alejó de su padre al momento en que este se acercaba a ella para darle sus condolencias, algo en su cuerpo se entumió, sus pulmones se cerraron; necesitaba aire, mucho aire, sutilmente se retiró hasta un espacio abierto y apoyándose en un viejo poso, intento poner sus ideas en orden.

_Presente _

Apoyado en la puerta de su vehículo, retiró la vista del arco Torii para ver la hora, el ocaso estaba por terminar y con una serie de recuerdos desafortunados su día estaba terminando, ¿Qué tan larga podía ser su historia con ella?, si, a esa historia le faltaban diez años más para actualizar, tantos recuerdos lo invadían a causa de una sola y atemorizante premisa…

«Rin podría estar embarazada…»

_Japón 10 años atrás, funeral Asakura _

Con su temple más tranquilo, decidió pasear un poco por el templo antes de presentarse ante ella, nada sacaba con sentirse incomodo ante su presencia, eso sería una peculiaridad de la cual ella no debía enterarse, lo que provocaba esa niña en él era solo de su conocimiento…

—Señorita Asakura! Por favor espere… —escuchó a unos metros de él y supo que era la oportunidad de verla a solas.

En un pasillo del templo, Rin caminaba rápido intentando escapar de la sobre compañía.

—Necesito un minuto — parecía cansada de la atención, intentado distanciarse de las esposas de ciertos socios, rebosantes de instinto maternal —espérenme en el salón y acompañen a mis padres en mi ausencia —de mala gana las mujeres se vieron en la obligación de dar la vuelta y despejar el pasillo para la intimidad y tranquilidad de la joven.

Y ahí, en la escuálida intimidad que creyó disfrutar, se dejó desfallecer, su cuerpo cayó con el peso de la soledad, las obligaciones y los compromisos, toda la carga que tendría desde ese momento sobre sus hombros la derribo azotando su cuerpo en el suelo… llorar… quería llorar la muerte de sus padres como una persona normal, ese era el momento, sin embargo una mano se lo negó, una mano en su mejilla, acortó sus palabras a una sola y única en su tipo…

—…Sesshomaru…— susurro sin abrir los ojos, ella había reconocido su perfume, y esperando eso; él lo había usado ese día en particular.

«No somos amigos, lo que habrá entre tú y yo; serán solo negocios…»

Pero ahí estaba, abrió los ojos despacio, y la luz dio paso a aquella imperturbable figura sentado a su lado, se acostó de lado sobre la pulida madera, y ni con su cambio de postura él retiro su mano.

«No somos amigos, lo que habrá entre tú y yo; serán solo negocios…»

Tonterías él estaba ahí, esperando que ella aprendiera a ignorar sus palabras y solo leer sus gestos, sería su placer secreto, descubrir al hombre que la acompañaba. Él sentado apoyado en un pilar, ella acostada de lado; a su lado, cerraron sus ojos dejaron al tiempo fluir sin preocupación, estaban juntos a su manera, sin palabras o títulos de por medio, dos personas, dos corazones en paz.

—…No te fíes de los que ahora te rodean… —Aconsejo entremedio de una sutil caricia a su rostro, trayendo de vuelta a la joven a la realidad, el tiempo cobraba su precio y ella debía volver a la ceremonia.

—Lo sé, no debo confiar en nadie...pero…—se sentó con desgano sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a retocar su ropa y peinado.

—Pero que — pregunto con tranquilidad, despertando de la paz que lo mantenía en silencio.

—Me gustaría saber, ¿si puedo confiar en ti? —No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse de frente esa mirada, esa que lo obligaba a decir nada más que la verdad.

—Que te dice tu instinto…

—Que sí.

—Pues se equivoca —La miro fijo, ella confusa, él decidido.

«—…Sesshomaru…es un lindo nombre...»

«— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

«—No.»

«—No es un "lindo nombre"»

—Mi nombre significa asesino, no deberías confiar en alguien como yo…—y la burbuja se rompió dejando ver donde se encontraban y restregándole en el rostro todo lo que ella sufriría desde ese punto en adelante.

—No somos amigos… ya lo sé —Respondió ella con un toque burlesco que él quiso recriminarle de inmediato al ponerse de pie, pero toda palabra murió en su garganta; al sentir un extraño calor que lo rodeó, una sensación tan envolvente como jamás creyó que sería capaz de recibir, Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza, con tristeza, con un gesto tan dulce como agrio a la vez —"Solo son negocios" — remato sin soltarlo dando un último apretón, antes de darse a la fuga. —Siempre que te veo termino disculpándome —Hablo ya estando a un par de metros de él—, ¡lamento mi comportamiento no volverá a suceder! —y con una reverencia desapareció dejando en él la necesidad de una sonrisa y un pecho cálido que disfrutar.

_Presente_

Ella siempre dejaba esa calidez en su interior, en las veces que siguieron ese encuentro, ella siempre encontraba la forma de sacar algo parecido a una sonrisa, una sensación de conformidad, satisfacción, su sanación pasaba a través de él, ella volvía a ser ella a través de su compañía.

Tomó nuevamente el vehículo y manejó dejando atrás el templo. Llegó a su casa, oscura, fría. Solo.

Decidió no prender la luz y se dirigió a su habitación directo, el apetito había estado ausente el día entero y no era para menos, su vida cambiaba demasiado rápido y fuera de su control.

Una fotografía en la sala llamo su atención, obviamente no estaba colgada en la pared, y menos merecía un fino marco para adornarla, estaba más bien entre unos cuantos libros y revistas, ¿la razón de notarla? Él sabía dónde la había dejado y de seguro la había movido sin querer la persona del aseo.

Sus facciones se endurecieron con la imagen que inmortalizaba, su rechazo se incrementó al ver que él cometía el mismo error, y arrugando el papel lo lanzó a la basura, aun dolía, y con el temor de un hijo en camino el dolor se volvió odio, dándole la espalda a un agrio recuerdo, deseo despejar su cabeza con una ducha, mas no alcanzó, el recuerdo se revivió automáticamente en su pupila, todo se terminó de oscurecer.

_Japón__, __5 años atrás__._

—Hijo por favor… —Inu no Taisho intentaba explicar a su heredero la colosal noticia —entiende, jamás quise mentirte, estas cosas suceden…

—"estas cosas" —Repitió entre dientes sentado en el sitial del presidente de la empresa —estas cosas NO suceden, has tenido otra familia, otra mujer con quien has convivido por 20 años, esa es la edad de tu bastardo, ¿o me equivoco?

Las fotografías, informes de los investigadores, todas las pruebas reunidas estaban esparcidas sobre el gran escritorio. Aunque completamente muda; Irasue también estaba presente, atenta a cada inútil explicación, habían confirmado lo que hace mucho ella ya sabía, pero que la reciente muerte de la amante y el inminente reconocimiento del segundo hijo hizo salir a la luz.

—Yo fui parte de la creación de este imperio, le dedique mi vida…

—No —Dijo rotundo el más joven colocándose de pie —le diste tu vida a tu amante y ella te dio un bastardo, quédate con eso, yo seguiré a cargo de la compañía en tu lugar.

—La junta al final encontró la forma de pedir tu cabeza —intervino Irasue aparentemente tranquila—, no puedo ni deseo encubrirlo más, nunca me importo tu aventura, pero imponernos a tu bastardo. Eso no lo permitiré.

—Inuyasha es tan hijo mío como Sesshomaru, deseo darle una oportunidad de probarse como un Taisho, se ha instruido, se recibió de abogado, tampoco le dedique tiempo mientras crecía, es mi oportunidad de mostrarle que me importa.

—Dejaras tu cargo de manera voluntaria, y me recomendaras para ser tu sucesor —A Sesshomaru poco le importaba la palabrería del amor paternal, el hombre frente a él, de ser su intachable ejemplo a seguir, se había transformado en una persona común, indigna de estar ante su presencia.

—No estás listo Sesshomaru... —Su padre se negaba a dejar el poder, conocía el precio y su primogénito debía vivir un poco antes de cargar con aquella difícil responsabilidad.

—Perdiste el derecho a decidir eso, si no quieres hacer un verdadero escándalo, más te vale apoyar a Sesshomaru como tu primogénito —Irasue seguía imperturbable, su rostro y postura mostraban a una gran mujer, una muy bien entrenada mujer.

—Hijo —su padre fijo la vista en los de su primogénito, jugándose su última carta—, este cargo conlleva una gigante responsabilidad, perderás horas, días, años de tu vida, eres joven, estás con Rin—eso ultimo puso al menor a la defensiva— vive un poco antes condenar tus acciones a constante juicio público, yo me case joven, no pensé en el amor, pensé en la grandeza, en mi vida como un ajedrez, mis movimientos debían ser calculados y siempre llevarme a la victoria ¿y que gane? Una doble vida, sin aprovechar ninguna.

Tomo una pausa para refrescar su garganta, ninguno de los dos presentes interrumpió el silencio.

—A Irasue la condene a ser una imagen, una esposa de papel y a Izayoi; a estar siempre en la oscuridad, y ya vez, las perdí a las dos. —su voz se notaba cansada, de seguro por liberar aquel secreto de ya tantos años, sin embargo no podía detenerse, Sesshomaru debía entender lo que ponía en juego su camino a la supremacía, supremacía que él mismo le inculcó.

—Debes estar completo primero por dentro y luego cuando estés listo, este sitial te recibirá con honores, tu momento no pasa por ocupar este lugar joven, sino más bien, por ocupar este lugar siendo un hombre pleno.

—Dices que Sesshomaru fue producto de la responsabilidad con su discurso, ¿mientras que Inuyasha fue producto del amor?— Irasue intervino echando a tierra cada palabra dicha por Inu no Taisho.

—…—La miro con enojo, Irasue había destruido todo su discurso con unas simples pero hirientes palabras, y lo que era peor, sabía que para Sesshomaru; después de eso, estaría muerto como padre…

« ¿Quién eres?»

_Presente_

El golpe de su puño contra la pared lo ayudo a volver a la realidad, ahí estaba bajo la suave caída del agua, recordando cosas que no quería, cerró el grifo, salió del baño y a medio secarse fue por un vaso para beber, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Perdonar a su padre por mentirle su vida entera, que los ejemplos de rectitud, sabiduría y el gran hombre que siempre demostró ser lo lanzo por la borda por culpa de una mujer? No era otra cosa que un mentiroso.

De reojo notó como la fotografía seguía llamando su atención, ahí estaba sobre la basura, la imagen de un niño de unos 10 años sonriendo, orgulloso junto a su padre, su perfecto padre.

«…Rin podría estar embarazada…»

«…eres joven, estás con Rin…»

Rin, ella había sido un daño colateral involuntario en todo lo que luego de esa discusión sucedió, no había vuelto a ser el mismo con ella, y aunque desapareció varios días sin dar excusas; ella siempre lo recibía, hasta que el mismo decidió no volver más y ella; asumió, dejo de esperarlo…

Recuperó la fotografía de la basura, la observo fijamente no pudiendo deshacerse de ella, su padre le había mentido, pero era su padre, y quedando un mínimo respeto por su memoria; volvió a esconderla en su lugar, un día; quizás esa fotografía le recordaría que con el amor de un hijo no se juega…

_Japón tres años atrás._

Llevaba horas recibiendo condolencias de socios y conocidos empresarios nacionales y extranjeros; todas la caras familiares, unas más que otras pero todas del rubro, solo gente de negocios, sin embargo; el rostro que él esperaba se mantenía ausente, provocando inconscientemente la ansiedad del reencuentro, como era de esperarse, se mantenía impávido, pero muy en su interior conservaba la esperanza de que apareciera, que su calidez lo cubriera como antaño y su sonrisa lo ayudara a aguantar la carga, su padre había muerto, y Sesshomaru Taisho ascendía a la cabeza de la familia, dispuesto por primera vez a formar la suya, con ella.

A sus 25 años, Sesshomaru había tomado el control absoluto de las empresas Taisho, por dos años trabajo sin tregua o descanso, haciendo lo imposible siempre en busca de la escurridiza supremacía, ¿y para qué? Para una vida solitaria, una cama fría y la ausencia de la más bellas de todas las sonrisas.

¿Se daba cuenta? No tenía tiempo para eso…

«Estoy muriendo, Sesshomaru, así es que te pido un último favor y responde una duda, ¿Eres feliz?»

«…»

« Ahora eres el presidente, ¿Qué harás con semejante poder? ¿Para qué deseabas mayor fuerza?»

« ¿Supremacía?... ¿Sesshomaru, tienes algo que proteger?»

«…»

La última conversación con su padre lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿algo que proteger? Él no se superaba a sí mismo para cuidar de alguien más…

« ¿Quién eres?»

Y la vio, ella llegó al funeral de Inu no Taisho y prefirió no haberla visto, después de tres años separados por sus demonios, por su falta de control sobre ciertas emociones, ella llegaba del brazo de un completo desconocido, Rin Asakura hacia su aparición y la esperanza se despedía, la había perdido.

«…Todo lo que ves aquí, un día estará a tu cargo, y deberás demostrar en ese momento que eres un Taisho, que eres responsable, justo, un hombre perseverante e intachable, que busca superarse a sí mismo día con día…»

Endureció la mirada, tenso su postura y pacientemente espero a que ella llegara a su lado, presentara sus condolencias y se retirara para jamás volverla a ver.

—Lo lamento Sesshomaru, se lo que es perder a tu padre…—Rin era toda una mujer, aunque a sus 22 años se veía como siempre, bella y dispuesta para él.

—…—él hombre no respondió, se mantenía alerta con la presencia de ese desagradable acompañante.

— ¿No lloraras?—Preguntó la joven atrayendo la atención de Sesshomaru ante lo extraña de su petición.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Porque las lágrimas alivian la pena que carga el corazón… —se acerco a él a modo de un abrazo pero con la intención de susurrar en su oído—, prometo no contarle a nadie… Será nuestro secreto…

Sus miradas se cruzaron de manera hipnotica, no conseguía separarse de aquel mar achocolatado que una vez disfrutó, ella no se había presentado para dar un simple pesame, se presentaba ante él para provocarlo y tentarlo, pero en ese juego, él era siempre el ganador.

—Nosotros no somos…

—Sí, ya lo sé —Interrumpió la joven visiblemente cansada del discurso reiteradamente repetido—, amigos, todo en la vida debe ser solo negocios… —Sesshomaru no entendió, ¿estaba molesta o desilusionada? ¿Que esperaba ella de él?

Una mano se posó en la femenina cintura y la sangre del mayor hirvió.

—Rin, mostraste tus respetos, es hora de irnos —Intervino su acompañante y con diplomacia se llevó a la joven fuera del salón.

—Veo que Rin después de todo no es tan ingenua como parecía— Comentó su madre ante la escena presenciada —sabe con quién relacionarse para mantenerse a la cabeza de su compañía…

—Déjala fuera de esto —Sesshomaru fue tajante colocándose frente a su madre; de manera intimidante—, es una niña jugando con la muñeca equivocada, un día dejara la presidencia en las manos correctas y será libre.

—Eso es lo que quiere ella ¿o es lo que quieres tú?..

….

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada e intento dormir un poco, tan solo basto un recuerdo superfluo para que unos inexplicables celos se presentaran. Era consciente que no fue el propósito de Rin despertar aquel sentimiento, ella se presento al funeral como socia a dar el pésame y acompañándola iba él, Bankotsu; su mano derecha y profesional a cargo, Sesshomaru no se pregunto o busco otra explicación a su compañía, dio por hecho que la joven lo había reemplazado y disfrutaba de haber seguido con su vida en la compañía de otro hombre. Pero que equivocado estaba…

Giró en su cama en busca de somnolencia y sin resultados volvió a su postura de espalda, miró a su costado y recordó claramente el cuerpo de ella durmiendo en su cama.

_Un mes atrás._

El lugar del encuentro era el bar preferidos de ambos, fiel a su clásico estilo, siempre sonaba el shamisen de fondo, en las paredes; los distintos Kanjis que las adornaban, glorificaban a las familias fundadoras de tan exclusivo lugar, por generaciones los hijos renovaban la posición de sus padres y abuelos brindándole honor a su cultura, no era un bar común, era uno tradicional a su forma, hecho por y para algunos que disfrutaban mezclarse con su raza, raíces y leyendas.

Aunque no todas las noches se mostraban ceremoniosas, en noches como esas las mesas ocupadas compartían conversaciones mundanas, todas fluían todas distintas y diversas. Las pequeñas lámparas de papel que adornaban el cielo, destellaban cada vez que la luz cambiaba de intensidad, era un lugar clásico, sofisticado, ambientado en simpleza y distinción, solo recibía socios, por generaciones hombres importantes habían cerrado tratos importantes tras esas cuatro paredes y aquella noche no sería la excepción. En la barra, dos viejos conocidos se reencontraban después de años, comenzando así con el ritual de la negociación.

—Me da gusto saber que aun contestas a mi llamado— Una ansiosa mujer colocó la mano en su hombro, Sesshomaru no necesitaba escuchar más, sabía que era ella, podía percibir su presencia a la distancia.

—Siempre llamo tu atención este lugar—comenzó Sesshomaru la conversación, Rin parecía nerviosa y no pudiendo imaginar el verdadero motivo de su llamado, intento relajarla.

—Seré directa Sesshomaru—su postura era la de una mujer determinada a recibir solo una afirmación—, quiero un hijo y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y de la misma forma quedo sentado en la cama, sudaba frio; consciente de haber aceptado semejante pacto, pero, por más que él se hubiera equivocado, ella no tenía el derecho de tener un hijo suyo lejos de su protección, Revisaría el contrato y en el caso de no poder modificarlo... como todo lo que obstruía sus planes, lo destruiría.

_«…No te tengo miedo, si aceptaste este pacto fue por algo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, no serás precisamente tú el que ahora me detenga…»_


	9. Contradicción

_**Contrato.**_

Capitulo 9.- Contradicción.

«Si te lo quitas, tu estarás incurriendo en el incumplimiento del contrato…»

« ¿Cuanto puedes aguantar…?

"Querida Rin"»

Removía de forma distraída el hielo en su vaso, el licor se diluía hasta perder el sabor y eso solo significaba una cosa; hora de partir.

Suspirando dio un vistazo panorámico del local, la clientela cambiaba a mitad de semana, solo los socios más antiguos mantenían la tradición de despejar el día a día tras esas paredes, la música suave los mantenía pasivos ante los resultados de la jornada, unos ganaban otros perdían, ¿y ella?; aprovechaba la pasividad del momento para analizar su vida, decisiones y futuro, pronto no estaría sola y debía entregarle lo mejor de sí al maravilloso presente que Sesshōmaru Taisho dejaría en su vientre.

Vio de frente nuevamente y apoyado en el cristalino estante de los licores, estaba el barman puliendo una copa, rió por lo bajo, el joven que la acompañaba en silencio no le parecía conocido; debía ser nuevo, notó entonces la copa en sus manos, como la apretaba un poco con los nervios, si seguía así la convertiría en diamante o quebraría, pero ella esa noche; no se quedaría a ver el desenlace…

Decidió despedirse con amabilidad, una sonrisa y la mano extendida solicitando la cuenta bastarían para mantener esa relación en estricto profesionalismo.

Un escalofríos la puso alerta, tenso su cuerpo y avivo sus sentidos-bendito sexto sentido- nada haría sin él.

—Es peligroso andar sola de noche... —En el gran espejo que sobresalía del estante de los licores, una sombra negra emergió sin previo aviso. Acechando el oído de Rin dejo un susurro de advertencia en él —, sobre todo, siendo una mujer… —aquel hombre sin esperar su objeción; tomó asiento a su lado.

—Seré cuidadosa entonces —respondió encontrando esa turbia mirada junto con una sonrisa burlona en el reflejo del espejo—como mujer he aprendido a ser precavida —giro para encararlo sin parecer desafiante—, debo saber tomar precauciones —Sonrió; consciente de que ese encuentro sucedería tarde o temprano—, Naraku, tiempo sin verte.

—Podría haber pasado más tiempo —comentó haciendo una seña al barman, pidió dos copas.

—Creí que solo dejaban entrar socios—Habló Rin enderezándose nuevamente, si había algo que tenía preparado, era el momento en que saldría Naraku de su escondite.

—Como sabrás mi "amada esposa Tsubaki" es socia fundadora del bar, gracias a ella puedo ir y venir sin restricciones —probó el licor servido, degusto y prosiguió —, pero ese no es el tema que nos reúne esta noche ¿o sí?

—Es bueno saber que tu compañía no fue cosa del destino.

—Al parecer nuestros negocios se han visto… interrumpidos, y deseo saber la causa para que todo vuelva pronto a la normalidad.

—No existe "nuestros negocios" yo era socia de Tsubaki y es ella quien debe venir a pedir explicaciones — intento disminuir su reacción, una de las primeras cosas que aprendió de su mentora fue:

"_Nunca permitas que el hombre vea que puede alterarte, eres la montaña a quien él debe reverenciar…"_

—Seré concreto, no permitiré que nuestra sociedad cambie…—dejando la copa de lado, levanto las manos apoyando los codos y cruzo los dedos, escondiendo tras ellos la boca.

—Nuestra _sociedad_ es cosa del pasado—Rin miró y dejó de lado la copa ofrecida por Naraku, ni muerta la probaría—tengo proyectos nuevos y tu compañía no es necesaria… ahora ni nunca.

—Piénsalo bien niña… Tsubaki se pondrá muy triste con esta lamentable noticia.

—Su cuenta señorita Asakura— intervino el barman dejando sobre la mesa el estuche de cuero con la cuenta, la joven lo recibió y firmando pagó, colocándose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ignorando por completo la amenaza que quedo a medias.

—Dale mis saludos a Tsubaki, si la vez…—La mirada de Naraku se afilo ante el descubrimiento de un nuevo enemigo.

«Uno más uno menos, al final… siempre gano»

***契約***

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del departamento encontrándolo vacio, la ausencia de Rin no fue un descubrimiento, sí la sensación de soledad que lo invadió.

Se lanzo al sofá de la sala buscando descanso, sin embargo lo que encontró al cerrar los ojos fue nada más que la imagen alegre, y descansada de Kagome, sabía que no le gustaba verla triste pero, ¿estaba feliz? Eso lo desconcertaba.

Miró su celular con duda, pero sus dedos fueron más rápidos al igual que su inseguridad.

—Inuyasha, ¿alo?—se escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea y el hombre supo que cometió un error.

—Hola, ¿estás ocupada?

—No; dormía, ¿te sientes bien, necesitas algo?

—No, si, no, es que yo…

—Está bien, no te preocupes— la mujer se incorporo en la cama y frotó sus ojos para despertar bien—, espero que tengas algo "añejado" esperándome, estaré ahí en una hora.

—No tienes que venir, solo…

—Te entiendo—la pausa en su frase demostró que aun estaba dormida—, la soledad es el peor enemigo de un corazón frágil, ¿pero somos amigos cierto? Déjame acompañarte.

Inuyasha colgó y no quiso darle más vueltas al tema, ella llegaría dentro de poco y él debía recibirla con la mejores atenciones.

***契約***

Rin llego a su departamento en taxi, su vehículo lo enviarían al día siguiente del bar, estaría temprano por la mañana; listo para comenzar una nueva jornada laboral.

Saliendo del ascensor noto algo extraño, la puerta de su departamento estaba junta; no cerrada y podía escuchar movimiento venir de ahí, resoplo por la nariz, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha?

— Hola… llegue…—cantó Rin al entrar intentando no encontrarse con una escena incomoda.

— Rin, ¡qué bueno que llegaste! —Contesto Inuyasha desde el sofá de la sala claramente risueño y entretenido, visiblemente ebrio.

—Hola, ¿estás con alguien? —Dejo su bolso, abrigo y zapatos en el recibidor— ¿de qué te ríes?

—Cosas de la universidad —comento sonriente ofreciéndole asiento a su lado— ¿sabes? —habían cosas que no recordaba.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —pregunto con cuidado al ver la sobrerreacción de su amigo, estaba muy extraño.

—Como lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos… —Kikyo apareció a espaldas de Rin colocando una mano en su hombro con la otra le ofreció una copa de vino—, te estábamos esperando…— dijo con tono afable mientras que la mano libre rozo su cabello jalándolo suavemente.

Rin recibió la copa ofrecida con cierta reticencia; mas después del toque sobre su cabello, no había visto a Kikyo; aunque lo suponía, Inuyasha no estaba reaccionando bien al difícil momento que vivía y esa mujer le estaba ofreciendo la compañía y el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

— Se conocieron en la universidad entonces… —Acotó Rin y Kikyo e Inuyasha se miraron.

—Fuimos novios —respondió la mujer dando pasos por el departamento, admirando el lugar.

—Pero duro poco— comento Inuyasha —Kikyo necesitaba concentrarse en sus estudios y termino conmigo, yo también me concentre en mis estudios después de eso—dijo orgulloso.

—Pareces feliz de que terminara contigo… —kikyo habló demostrando que no le había gustado lo que escucho; pero Inuyasha no presto atención, recordó a Kagome y su mirada se ensombreció.

— ¡De dónde vienes tan tarde! —Inuyasha cambio bruscamente el tema y Kikyo tomo distancia de él.

—Pase por el bar, necesitaba pensar…

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —adivino el motivo de sus preocupaciones— ¿Tuviste algún problema? —La noto extrañar al llegar, temerosa.

—Nada que no estuviera en mis planes, Naraku apareció—Kikyo levantó la mirada y puso toda su atención en las siguientes palabras—No esperaba que volviera al país tan pronto pero supongo que debo tener más precauciones.

—Rin, Naraku es peligroso. —Inuyasha le robo las palabras de la boca a Kikyo y la mujer lo agradeció, casi comete un error.

—Por eso debo tomar precauciones, no te preocupes, puedo con él.

La conversación entre los dos amigos se fue acalorando a medida que los regaños por parte de Inuyasha se intensificaban, en todo caso Rin no lo hacía mejor, contestándole a cualquier comentario que ella podía con la situación.

—Dime Rin —Intervino Kikyo cansada de los gritos y las niñerías— ¿cómo van las cosas con Sesshōmaru? —Pregunto tomando asiento al otro lado de Inuyasha, haciéndola sentir a ella ajena en su propia casa.

—Como era de esperarse, esta reacio y rechaza por completo el contrato—ya parecía un juego, cada vez que pensaba o escuchaba ese nombre; bebía, el alcoholismo la estaba acechando.

—Pero disfruta el sexo contigo… si no, no te llamaría—Inuyasha se ahogo con el vino y Rin se puso a la defensiva, Kikyo estaba más que enterada de su situación y dudaba que la información saliera completa del hombre que tenían en común.

—Sesshōmaru es un idiota, no entiendo aun porque quieres un hijo suyo sabiendo que él no te quiere cerca. Ni hablar de amor —Inuyasha hablo y bebió, Rin no supo diferenciar entre su embriagues o su duro juicio.

—No siempre fue así, hubo una época que fuimos… unidos...

—Explícate—demandó Inuyasha, sabiendo que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Cuando mis padres murieron mucha gente se me acercó con intenciones de encargarse de la empresa a mi nombre hasta que pudiera hacerlo yo, todos buitres que no estaban a la altura de las circunstancias…

—Eso suena a Sesshōmaru —intervino Inuyasha y Kikyo lo calló tomando su mano.

—Efectivamente fue Sesshōmaru quien lo dijo, y al no encontrar a nadie "digno" decidió por un tiempo apoyarme con la responsabilidad, yo figuraba en la presidencia pero él evaluaba, decidía y ejecutaba, todas las órdenes pasaban por él, él era el presidente. —La sonrisa que Rin mostraba mientras contaba su historia se fue desvaneciendo. — Un mes antes de que tu padre hiciera pública tu existencia… —Inuyasha la miro interesado —Sesshōmaru se entero de que su padre había sido infiel a su madre por muchos años teniendo una vida paralela y por consiguiente otro hijo. —Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio, era un punto que le interesaba conocer. —Se preparo para enfrentar la situación y a la vez tomar la presidencia, el cargo que tu padre abandonaba en castigo por su "falta de moral"

— ¿Cómo lo tomó Sesshōmaru? —Inuyasha se veía realmente interesado, tampoco el supo que tenía un hermano hasta que su madre murió.

—Después de eso cambio, empezó a distanciarse de mí, antes de eso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y luego tenia suerte si lo veía por las noches, intente apoyarlo, buscarlo, estar con él, pero él no me quería cerca, me dejo sola y a la deriva con las miles de obligaciones como presidenta y como amigos… me olvidó.

El silencio colmo la sala, Rin aprovecho de refrescar su garganta, sabía que las preguntas no demorarían, sobre todo de su amigo.

— ¿Cuándo Sesshōmaru te conto que tenía un medio hermano bastardo…—Inuyasha la miró con intenciones de reclamar pero una mirada de Kikyo lo mantuvo callado—, a quien apoyaste tu?

— ¿A quién apoye yo?—Rin no entendió el sentido de la pregunta.

—Si, ¿apoyaste a Sesshōmaru como hijo legitimo y único heredero o le dijiste que estaba bien compartir y tener un medio hermano?

—…—muda, Rin por primera vez no supo que responder, su cabeza era un torbellino de recuerdos.

— ¿No crees que Sesshōmaru reaccionó mal al pensar que apoyabas a un desconocido en vez de a él?

—…

— ¿Que se puso celoso?

_5 años atrás_

—Eso es todo por hoy alumnos espero que trajeran paraguas, llueve torrencialmente afuera, sean precavidos y diríjanse directamente a sus casas.

—Si maestra…

Ese era el término de su jornada escolar, Rin tomó su paraguas y camino directo a su casa, rio pesando que Sesshōmaru prefería enviar a alguien por ella todos los días, no, a ella le gustaba caminar y observar a la gente a su alrededor.

Luego de un par de cuadras acelero el paso viendo la gran cantidad de agua que caía, prefirió correr las últimas calles, estaba cerca de su hogar.

Sin embargo; a media calle de su casa, un hombre parado afuera de ella la hizo frenar, el sujeto estaba ahí, de pie, todo mojado.

— ¿Sesshōmaru? —Llamó Rin y el hombre levanto la mirada. —Que haces ahí te vas a enfermar…—corrió para alcanzarlo y soltando el paraguas; lo poco de ella que se mantenía seco se mojó.

Al llegar a su lado notó de inmediato que algo malo había sucedido, su mirada era distinta esa tarde —Quien va a enfermar serás tu—Sesshōmaru hablo desviando la mirada y cubriendo a la muchacha con su gabardina la guio al interior de la casa.

—Señorita Rin, bienvenida, buenas tardes Señor Sesshōmaru —saludo la mucama y recibiendo las ropas mojadas se retiro.

Sesshōmaru se mantenía en silencio y Rin ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con la situación, el silencio entre ellos rara vez era incomodo, Sesshōmaru no era de muchas palabras pero si de la palabra correcta, se extraño mas cuando este la llevo a su habitación y colocando una toalla en su cabeza la incitó a secarse el cabello y cambiarse de ropa, con él ahí.

— ¿Te molesta mi presencia?— Rin lo observo unos segundos sin saber que responder —prometo no mirar.

— ¿Qué sucede Sesshōmaru? —pregunto ella y de inmediato comenzó a desvestirse, vio como el movió la cabeza al lado contrario y se cambio rápido esperando escuchar una respuesta.

—Mi padre dejará su cargo, ¿sabes qué significa?

— ¿Asumirás la presidencia de las empresas Taisho?, ¡felicidades Sesshōmaru!—Rin iba a abrazarlo cuando el extraño estado de ánimo de Sesshōmaru la hizo detenerse.

—No es tan simple Rin, desde ahora seré juez y parte en nuestra sociedad.

—Yo confío en ti, cual es el problema.

— ¿Confías en mi? —Pregunto mirándola a los ojos— ¿Por qué?

—Te conozco…

—Yo conocía a mi padre, lo creía un hombre intachable y ya ves; nos engaño todo este tiempo, pronto anunciara la existencia de un bastardo.

— ¿Es por eso que renuncia?

—… —Sesshōmaru la observo a la espera de su explicación, una que no llego —, para ser un Taisho, debes demostrar que eres responsable, justo, un hombre perseverante e intachable, que busca superarse a sí mismo día con día.

—Lo recuerdo, buscar la supremacía —Completo Rin entregándole una toalla seca a Sesshōmaru —tienes razón, tu padre con eso ah demostrado no ser intachable, pero asumir la presidencia es mucha responsabilidad…

—Fui criado para este cargo…

—Pero ahora no lo quieres… — la miró con duda, sus palabras estaban molestándolo.

— ¡Ya sé! Huyamos lejos, donde nadie nos diga que hacer, por primera vez seremos libre tu y yo…—Rin se movia por la habitación dando giros y fantaseando una vida que no les pertenecía— viviremos….— Sesshōmaru tomó su mano sorpresivamente callando su fantasía y la atrajo hacia el suavemente; sentados en la cama, la vio a los ojos, donde con solo una mirada le transmitió todo lo que ella debía saber.

Rin pudo sentir entonces el latir del corazón de Sesshōmaru, ese hombre que con ambas manos afirmaba su rostro en una suave y firme caricia, no necesitaban nada mas, ninguno de los dos, se tenían, se pertenecían y lo sabían. Sin perder el contacto visual, la acostó en la cama y él se acostó a su lado, ella estaba tranquila y entregada, él cansado pero seguro, la abrazo y cerrando los ojos por primera vez; durmieron juntos.

Esa noche nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos, era su noche, su mundo, un bello recuerdo para no olvidar.

Presente

— ¡Rin, Rin! Quedaste a media explicación —reclamo Inuyasha a la espera de más información.

—Lo lamento, estoy cansada creo me voy a dormir —Rin se excuso y dejando la copa de vino a medias se levanto del sofá hacia su habitación —Buenas noches.

Prendiendo la luz de su habitación Rin reviso su celular, esa noche Sesshōmaru no la había llamado; cosa extraña en esos días,

«¿No crees que Sesshōmaru reaccionó mal al pensar que apoyabas a un desconocido en vez de a él?»

«Si fue así Sesshōmaru es un ¡Tonto!... Tonto.»

Inuyasha observo el pasillo por donde desapareció Rin, dejando la copa de vino de lado mantuvo silencio, uno que incomodo a Kikyo, la mujer se acomodo en el sofá y acariciando el platinado cabello intento llamar su atención.

— ¿En que estábamos nosotros?

***契約***

Vio la hora, eran las 7:00 am, la hora pasaba lenta cuando se acercaba un momento importante; y cuando este llegaba pasaba volando. Miro los documentos sobre su escritorio y entre los miles de papeles desordenados se alzaba su contrato con Sesshōmaru, ese que de cumplirse cambiaria su vida de forma radical, escuchó pasos afuera de su oficina, los primeros trabajadores comenzaban a llegar, ella esperaba a Bankotsu, los últimos detalles serian revisados antes de partir a las empresas Taisho, y debía dejarle en claro que cualquier queja o problema primero lo discutiera con ella, Bankotsu era bueno en su trabajo y mejor como mano derecha, pero su personalidad dominante tendía a opacarla como presidenta, frente a Sesshōmaru eso no podía pasar.

Miró su celular que vibraba y supo que Inuyasha la llamaba, no quería contestar, luego de retirarse no supo si Kikyo durmió en la noche o no en su departamento y no deseaba preguntar, menos contestar a la pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Estaba asustada, nerviosa y algo confundida.

Sonrió con tristeza, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así…

_5 años atrás._

—Señorita Asakura, por última vez, debemos comenzar la reunión, no puede hacer esperar así a los socios de su padre, su "acompañante" no se presentara y es usted la presidenta…debe responder como tal.

Eso fue lo último que distinguió Rin de aquella penosa reunión, tomando asiento en un rincón en la sala de juntas, los presentes se habían abalanzado sobre ella con quejas, exigencias y demandando que dejara el cargo a un profesional competente, la frase "tu padre habría querido" sonó tan recurrente que quedo plasmada en sus oídos. Ella les había fallado.

—Mándalos al demonio —Rin pestañeo y levanto la mirada, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de mirada azulina y largo cabello ceniza —Que esperas, ¡despídelos! —ordeno con voz grave y tono firme. Todos los presentes pusieron atención en ellas dos.

—Disculpe, no entiendo…

—Niña; tú eres la presidenta — la tomó del brazo y arrastró hasta la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones—, preparada o no para el cargo te deben respeto y lealtad, el trato que has recibido hoy fue cruel, págales con la misma moneda, enséñales quien manda.

Dejando a Rin en su asiento, ella se quedo de pie a su espalda — ¿y bien? —Pregunto jugando con su collar verde— ¿qué cabeza cortaras primero?— hablo muy cerca de su oído provocando un fuerte rubor en la joven.

—...yo…—Rin se mantuvo en silencio apenada por la situación.

—Siempre di lo que sientas, haz lo que piensas y no te arrepientas —le dijo quedando frente a ella, mi nombre es Tsubaki y soy la única mujer aquí aparte de ti, ¿sabes por qué? —no le dio tiempo de responder a Rin— porque así lo decidí yo.

_«Amar, sentir y gozar no te impiden surgir, vencer y gobernar.»_

—Me gustaría ser como usted… —susurro bajando la mirada sintiéndose tonta e insignificante.

—Pues es tu día de suerte, serás mi aprendiz. —declaro en voz alta y alzando una mano, Rin sonrió ante la potente personalidad femenina.

«Una buena chica conoce sus límites, una mujer inteligente sabe que no tiene ninguno»

_Presente_

Sonrió sintiéndose renovada en su ánimo, Tsubaki desde ese día se había convertido en su mentora, gracias a sus consejos y dirección pudo enfrentar una y mil veces a la junta directiva, por ella entró a estudiar una carrera acorde a su cargo y por ella creyó en sí misma, que podía ser toda una mujer y valerse como tal en un mundo de hombres.

_«Querida, las mujeres que buscan ser iguales a los hombres; carecen de ambición…»_

_«Nunca permitas que el hombre vea que puede alterarte, eres la montaña a quien él debe reverenciar…»_

«Una buena chica conoce sus límites, una mujer inteligente sabe que no tiene ninguno»

_«Amar, sentir y gozar no te impiden surgir, vencer y gobernar.»_

—Rin, buenos días —saludó sorprendido Bankotsu al entrar a la oficina, —no imagine que llegarías tan temprano.

—Buenos días Bankotsu —saludo despidiendo sus memorias con ánimo y una sonrisa —Hoy es un gran día, un nuevo comienzo.

Tomando asiento frente a su escritorio comenzaron a revisar documentos, actos legales y opciones, la hora de la verdad estaba cerca y siguiendo las lecciones de su querida mentora, Rin no fallaría.

***契約***

Las 7:00 am. Sesshōmaru estaba de pie en su oficina mirando por la ventana: esperando la salida del sol; había tenido tiempo para pensar, leer y planificar, silencioso y con cierto juguete de la joven en su mano, sintió como aumentaba el movimiento en su piso, los empleados llegaban a sus labores y la jornada daba inicio.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y Kagome saludo respetuosa y serena.

—Buenos días Sesshōmaru, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— pregunto con cuidado pero al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió —hoy es tu cita con Rin Asakura, ¿hay alguna acción o encargo en particular?

Apretando los documentos en su mano derecha y la fusta en su mano izquierda, Sesshōmaru sonrió— solo uno— Kagome lo miro curiosa— avísame cuando llegue, la recibiré personalmente.

***契約***

—Rin el vehículo llego, nos está esperando en la planta baja, ¿te falta mucho? —Hablo Bankotsu al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

—No, ahora voy —Rin se miro al espejo una vez más, su cabello liso lo llevaba suelto, solo un mechón era afirmado por una sutil peineta plateada, dejando el resto libre, su vestido negro entallado era muy simple y sobrio, con cuello redondo y mangas tres cuartos, un collar de perlas lo acompañaba, haciendo juego con su pulsera, bolso y zapatos de tacón. Intento llenar sus pulmones de valor pero fue aire lo único que obtuvo, no había vuelta atrás, con paso firme, un pie delante del otro; la guiaron al vehículo que los llevaría a ella y Bankotsu con Sesshōmaru.

***契約***

—Sesshōmaru, están aquí—Kagome aviso por el intercomunicador, y Sesshōmaru se levanto de su sitial, guardándola fusta bajo su manga salió de su oficina seguido de un pequeño sequito de subordinados, Inuyasha y Miroku como abogados, Kagome y Jacken como asistentes.

***契約***

—Rin, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto por enésima vez Bankotsu al ver como la mujer arruinaba su manicure mordiéndose las uñas.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió efusiva bajando del vehículo para ingresar al edificio, el valor disminuía; la tensión aumentaba.

—No te ves bien— tomó su mano para guiarla desde el auto hasta el ascensor, mas no la soltó al llegar—, hacemos una linda pareja ¿sabes?—comento Bankotsu mientras entraban al ascensor.

— ¿Pareja? —fue lo único que escucho Rin, los nervios anulaban su concentración.

—Sí, hacemos un gran equipo a modo profesional—se fue acercando, acorralándola contra la pared—, quizás no sería mala idea intentarlo a modo… intimo…

—…—Rin levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza cuando vio la boca de Bankotsu acercarse a la suya, ¿de verdad intentaría besarla en territorio de Sesshōmaru? Sabia que no se agradaban pero esa era una afrenta directa contra el dueño de casa.

—Sueltala…—fue lo que escucho Bankotsu al momento de abrir los ojos, por un momento le molesto sentir en sus labios la mejilla caliente de Rin, pero luego recapacitó, la mujer aun no lo rechazaba solo eran el lugar y momento equivocado.

Por su parte Sesshōmaru se mantenía serio, la imagen del ascensor le revolvía el estomago y palpitaba su puño, deseoso de enterrarse en el rostro del invasor.

Se contuvo.

Por una parte, si Rin era descubierta con otra relación en medio de su "fecundación" el contrato se realizaba a favor de él; sin haber embarazado a la mujer, por la otra, nadie tocaba lo que a él le pertenecía.

—A mi oficina…—dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

Rin suspiro, Inuyasha la miró negando con la cabeza, Miroku estaba serio, Jacken comenzaría a regañar a Rin, pero fue Kagome la única que habló.

—Bankotsu, ¿cierto? —Pregunto colocándose frente a él impidiéndole la pasada—Sígueme por favor, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy la asistente de Sesshōmaru…

—Hazte a un lado…— habló golpeado Bankotsu al ver como Rin seguía a Sesshōmaru y a él no lo dejaban pasar.

—Cálmate Bankotsu…—Inuyasha se puso tras Kagome apoyando su intervención —, sabes perfectamente que ese llamado no te incluía.

Kagome sintió el perfume a sándalo de Inuyasha y él también sintió el de ella, no necesitaron cruzar miradas para sentirse conectados.

Bankotsu bufo de mala gana y rompió así el encanto que mantenía hipnotizado al ex matrimonio, al notar sus acciones Inuyasha volvió a tomar distancia de ella y Kagome no menciono palabra.

«Que difícil es estar cerca de ti…»

***契約***

—Hola Sesshōmaru…—saludo Rin nerviosa al ver que el hombre no decía ni media palabra—, yo creo que…

—El contrato dice que no puedes tener pareja Rin, eso cae en incumplimiento.

—No es lo que crees, Bankotsu estaba…

El golpe de la fusta contra el escritorio, callo de inmediato a Rin.

—Silencio. No has sido una niña buena Rin —Sentencio Sesshōmaru, clavando profundo su mirada en ella.

—Esa, ¿es mi fusta?—Rin se acercó para verla y otro golpe en el escritorio la obligo a mantener la distancia, Sesshōmaru dándole la espalda sonrió.

— ¿Buscabas esto? —y el hombre la observo tomando asiento, con una mano en su rostro y la otra moviendo la vara de un lado al otro, la miraba fijamente, incitándola a quitársela.

La joven palideció. Sesshōmaru sentado con las piernas cruzadas golpeo suavemente la fusta en su mano, su boca se seco y su corazón latía más rápido de lo que podía aguantar, paso la lengua por el labio intentando humedecerlo, disfrutando despreocupada la imagen frente a ella; cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta cerrada, él; con juguete en mano, solos en la oficina, su corazón se detuvo.

—No entiendo tu gusto por tan peculiar objeto, pero si lo quieres, te reto a que me lo quites, prometo no morderte… no esta vez…

* * *

Hola, si! no me maten se que demore mucho, las aburren mis explicaciones?, hoy no me justificaré, solo espero que me perdonen.

Entro un nuevo personaje en escena, Tsubaki, jejejej Rin les ira contando de su relación con ella en los siguientes capítulos.

Ojala les guste, porque me costó mucho este capítulo.

Besotes a todas espero sus opiniones, Yuki.


	10. Capitulo 10- Limite

**El contrato **

Capitulo 10. Limite.

«Cual Rin… cual es el límite de tu placer… Quiero averiguarlo»

***契約***

En la sala de reuniones, las demandas iban y venían, por las empresas Taisho; Inuyasha y Miroku defendían sus intereses como los respectivos abogados, por el lado de Asakura Corp., Bankotsu era respaldado por dos abogados de su confianza, para afinar las clausulas y condiciones que regirían dicho contrato por sus años de existencia.

En la sala de reuniones lo único más tenso que las negociaciones, eran las miradas de los presidentes de ambos bandos, miradas que mantenían un duelo sin tregua, Sesshōmaru y Rin estaban enfrascados en una lucha silenciosa, y por más absurdo que sonara, el que pestañeaba perdia.

Pardos y ámbar comenzaban a irritarse, Rin se preguntaba ¿qué trucos conocía el rival para mantener tanto tiempo la misma atención?, era un experto; siempre lo alardeaba, tanto en sostener la mirada como hacer dos cosas a la vez, ella también podía hacerlo, solo que en ese momento su mente la traicionó y llevo a un recuerdo que no se esperaba…

9 años atrás. (Antes de la separación)

Las gotas de lluvia se azotaban contra la ventana, pero la noche amenazaba con despejar el cielo, el astro gobernante no compartiría espacio en su turno, ya llegaría el día y la lluvia podría seguir fluyendo.

— ¡Ne! Sesshōmaru...— Rin estaba sentada sobre la mesa de reuniones vestida de estudiante, la hora pasaba y el hambre comenzaba a dominar su voluntad.

—Dime... —revisaba unos informes en su computador, siguiendo en silencio cada movimiento o palabra de Rin. Sabía que la joven llevaba tiempo en el mismo lugar esperándolo, pero debía entregar los resultados a su padre ese mismo día.  
—Pronto cumpliré 16 ¿qué me regalaras?—preguntó colocando ambas manos en su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza de su directa.  
—Que quieres…—respondió sin mirarla.  
—Lo que quieras regalarme...—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, esperando que Sesshōmaru leyera su mente y supiera lo que en verdad quería.  
—No puedo envolver la luna; Rin —apenada lo quedo mirando, sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente y su corazón comenzó a latir sin control.  
Sesshomaru levantó fugazmente la vista, y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció.  
Rin desvío la mirada molesta e inflando las mejillas, cayó en la única broma que Sesshomaru hacia en su vida.

El silencio volvió a caer y las gotas de lluvia acompasaban el momento.  
—Quiero tu compañía... —Dijo Rin dedicando una sonrisa a las gotas que se deslizaban por la ventana, la lluvia cesaba poco a poco.  
—Entonces ese no sería un regalo solo para ti... 

Presente.  
— ¡Sesshōmaru ingrato! —el grito retumbo en la pecera provocando un salto en masa, todos concentrados en su labor no esperaban aquel escándalo, menos de ella.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, su porte imponente dejo a todos con el reclamo en la boca, nadie se atrevería jamás a convertirse en enemigo de Irasue Taisho.

— ¿Acaso no imaginabas que quería estar presente?—y el drama hizo también su aparición, la mujer parecía desconsolada ante la indiferencia de su primogénito.

Rin pestañeo saliendo de su recuerdo y alcanzo a verlo por un segundo, la expresión de curiosidad de Sesshōmaru fue como años atrás, él sabía que ella estaba ida y se preguntaba en que pensaba. Evitando que el sonrojo fuera visible, giró el rostro para ver quien se presentaba a última hora, aunque por el tono de voz y la confianza de sus palabras, ya podía imaginar de quien se trataba.

—Señora Irasue, no la esperábamos hoy—intervino Kagome de manera diplomática, pero Irasue solo miraba y le hablaba a una persona, a su hijo.

—...pero que…—Irasue paro su regaño al notar que toda la atención de Sesshōmaru seguía fija en una persona.

—Rin Asakura…—mencionó cautelosa—Tanto tiempo sin vernos niña…—saludó con cinismo y duda, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—Señora Irasue…—Rin se puso de pie para saludar y noto ahí que tras Irasue, se mantenía una persona de pie. No la conocía, pero si reconocía en ella su belleza y delicadeza, los modales y porte de buena familia que saltaban a la vista, sus elegantes ropas y su cabellera castaña la convertían sin duda en candidata a un hombre como Sesshōmaru, mas aun por como lo miraba, la atención que posaba en él demostraba sin dudas en su gran interés por el heredero de la familia Taisho.

Con sutileza y elegancia, la mujer paso tras la mayor con paso juicioso, directo a saludar a su Señor.

—Señor Sesshōmaru —al estar a su lado, hizo una reverencia formal —, muy buenos días, es un placer para mi volver a verlo… —una sonrisa sutil y la frente en alto, ella; toda una dama, se conformaba con una palabra.

—Sara—saludo Sesshōmaru colocándose de pie por unos segundos y volviendo a tomar asiento.

Rin no perdió detalle del saludo, la mujer parecía cómoda con la postura distante de él, se quedo de pie a su lado esperando alguna indicación, una punzada dentro del pecho de Rin, le mostró lo bien que se veían juntos Sara y Sesshōmaru, una mujer así necesitaba un hombre como él, una muñeca de porcelana refinada, juiciosa y silenciosa, no con alguien como ella, que si bien también recibió una buena educación, la simpleza siempre domino sus pasos, además de haber ya tomado la decisión más importante de su vida y cualquier cambio en sus planes perjudicaban más de una vida, no había manera de tenerlo todo, por eso; su hijo y su amigo eran su prioridad.

Ese algo muy dentro de ella le repitió que siempre debió ser así, la mujer que acompañaba a la madre de Sesshōmaru, parecía ser la candidata perfecta para ser su compañera, la pregunta era ¿Qué deseaba verdaderamente él?

Una rápida mirada de Sesshōmaru la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, algo nerviosa; Rin desvió la mirada y volvió su atención a Irasue que algo le comentaba sobre sus reuniones de caridad.

—…Y por eso sería importante que participaras, una mujer que no demuestra interés por los más desvalidos; es una mujer sin corazón… —terminó la frase con tono solemne, esperando el arrepentimiento de la joven.

Al comprender que en esas críticas palabras la acusaba de no tener corazón, estuvo a punto de responder,

«…Pero si soy caritativa, me acuesto con el apático de tu hijo»

En vez de eso.

—Señora Irasue, mis contribuciones siempre son anónimas… —La pausa en su discurso pareció solemne, sin embargo la verdad era que casi olvida el resto de las palabras —…la humildad de mi corazón demanda mi silencio…— con la mano en su pecho, dio seguridad a sus palabras —…mis acciones deben ser desconocidas, de otra forma pecaría de ser engreída —y haciendo una reverencia dio por finalizada su explicación, mentalmente salto y grito su victoria, tenía hace mucho ese discurso preparado y por fin había podido utilizarlo, con orgullo levantó su mentón y giro para tomar nuevamente su lugar.

—Lo admito— dijo tomando del brazo a la joven—, Tu discurso es mejor que el mío…— la joven avergonzada comenzó a tartamudear, Irasue sonriendo suspicaz, antes de que la joven dijera algo; acotó en su oído —…ya eres una mujer… — y dejo a Rin tomar asiento, ella con una sonrisa agradeció las palabras, sintiéndose satisfecha, Irasue no era una mujer fácil de tratar, pero con ella siempre se había portado amable.

Irasue con la mirada en alto, recorrió la sala identificando al resto de los presentes, ningún rostro le pareció nuevo o amenazante, hastiada de lo común que reflejaba ser la tediosa junta, decidió volverla interesante.

Dirigiéndole una mirada a su hijo sin rodeos preguntó— Como te sientes Sesshōmaru, no te desmayaras hoy ¿cierto?— la mirada del aludido le indico que había cometido un grave error.

Inuyasha se golpeo mentalmente, lo había olvidado por completo, y tomando su celular lo escondió bajo la mesa y así escribió un mensaje para su amiga.

— ¿Está usted enfermo Sesshōmaru-Sama?—Preguntó con preocupación Sara, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día… — Ofreció Rin distraída por la vibración de un nuevo mensaje, un codazo desvió su atención y al mirar a su lado; recibió de inmediato una mirada recriminatoria de Bankotsu. La joven bajo la mirada, ante el regaño, lo que molesto aun mas a Sesshōmaru.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar dando paso a una serie de pequeñas discusiones, hasta que el presidente que parecía dormido; habló.

—Yo seré quien decida cuando esto acabe… —todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras del presidente—las clausulas deben quedar estipuladas hoy…o habrá consecuencias…

El frio recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes pero solo uno fue víctima de sus palabras y miradas, Bankotsu sintió que le hablaba a él, con una sonrisa desafiante devolvió el reto, Sesshōmaru no sabía a quién enfrentaba, su momento estaba por llegar y los Taisho caerían como fichas de dómino.

«…Yo seré quien decida cuando esto acabe…»

Repitió Rin a sus adentros con cierta tristeza, ella había dado tal sugerencia en pro de su salud, debió saber que una vez más el preferiría los negocios por sobre todo, después de todo, su único objetivo era la supremacía.

—Esta fusión debe ser celebrada con un gran espectáculo, las acciones de ambas empresas se elevaran al crearse una potencia, y necesitamos mostrar nuestra unión y fortaleza. — intervino Irasue ante la tensión provocada por las palabras de Sesshōmaru.

Saliendo de su trance gracias a las palabras de Irasue, de inmediato Rin esquivo la dura mirada que mantenía Sesshōmaru sobre ella, ¿Qué había hecho ahora para él estuviera molesto? Ese hombre era todo un misterio. (1)

— ¡Sesshōmaru; Rin! ustedes son la cara visible de estos esfuerzos, deben estar ambos a la altura de las circunstancias…

Dando un respingo Rin recobro la compostura, evadiendo con esfuerzo, la mantenida mirada de enojo de Sesshōmaru, recordó el mensaje recibido y esperando distracción lo leyó.

_«Para eso te llamaba esta mañana, Sesshōmaru ayer se desmayo, podrías "ya" estar embarazada…»_

La impresión la puso de pie y su cerebro olvido como respirar.

Así quedo Rin ante el escrutinio de su inexplicable reacción.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Pregunto Bankotsu de inmediato preocupado por su presidenta.

—Ah… yo… —No sabía que decir y menos justificar su reacción —creo que… Inuyasha, ¿podrías mostrarme el baño?—Remató con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Si quiere yo la acompaño…— Se ofreció Kagome.

— ¡No! —dijo Rin e Inuyasha se puso de inmediato de pie.

—Yo la acompaño Kagome, no te preocupes— y salieron casi corriendo de la sala de reuniones.

— ¡Como no me dijiste eso anoche!—Grito Rin en medio del pasillo a un par de metros de la sala de juntas.

Inuyasha tapándole la boca con la mano; la arrastró del brazo hasta entrar a una oficina desocupada.

—Lo olvidé— cerró la puerta sin percatarse de quien era la oficina—, y por si no lo notaste anoche estaba algo ebrio, eso te pasa por no contestar mi llamado— se apoyo en el escritorio mientras que Rin se apoyaba en una pared.

—Creí que me contarías de tu noche con Kikyo. —Comentó apenada jugando con los dedos.

—Nada paso con Kikyo…—resopló desviando la mirada—, yo me sentía mal y ella fue a acompañarme, después de irte a dormir, ella se retiró.

—Creí que había pasado la noche contigo…

—Sabes que mi trato con ella es profesional, como su…

— Por favor prosigue… "_hermano"_…—dijo Sesshōmaru al entrar a la oficina sin avisar—a todos nos interesa tu conversación.

—Bien… —intento proseguir Inuyasha con las palabras perfectas en la boca —quería decir que algunos hombres sufren las molestias de los primeros meses de embarazo, ¿tienes nauseas Sesshōmaru? O quizás ganas de comer cosas raras…

La afilada mirada del mayor solo alimento los ímpetus del menor, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos y cortando la delgada línea de la compostura.

— ¡Hoy no se golpearan! —Intervino Rin colocándose con dificultad entre ellos —Inuyasha, vuelve a la reunión, si no también Bankotsu vendrá.

Inuyasha no deseaba dejar sola a su amiga, pero la situación requería de su presencia en la reunión, había cumplido su cometido y el resto era responsabilidad de ella, decidió volver a la sala de juntas. Prefería estar en la reunión como abogado; que estar en medio de ellos dos.

Rin sostuvo entonces la mirada ámbar, intento no demostrar su temor, cosa ilógica; él podía olerlo.

Ante el silencio rotundo, Inuyasha se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al verse a solas y en cosa de segundos, Sesshōmaru acorraló a Rin contra la puerta recién cerrada; acercando mas su rostro al de la joven espero poder sentir el galopante latir de su corazón, pero se conocían bien, Rin de seguro pensaba en elefantes rosados para distraerse de la intimidante situación, si quería resultados debía tratar con ella de maneras más… directas, y tenía el castigo perfecto.

—…Lo que esperas, no sucederá…— con su cálido aliento, provoco un intenso hormigueo que recorrió los labios carmesí de la joven, esta apretó los dientes intentando apaciguar la sensación, no mordería sus labios ante la efervescencia que la torturaba, su boca ardía por culpa de él, pero no le daría el gusto de saberlo .

—Alguna vez estuviste dispuesto a darme la Luna, ¿por qué un hijo parece más irracional para ti…?

—Deja de ser una niña—La calló de inmediato molesto por la desviación —, tal comparación es absurda… e irritante. — golpe bajo, el recuerdo de aquella conversación resucito en su memoria, ese y otros más.

— ¿has pensado lo que significa un hijo "nuestro" Rin? Nuestras metas cambiarían, acaso no…

— ¿Metas? —Repitió mientras la sangre comenzaba a hervir en ella —lo tenemos todo Sesshōmaru ¡que mas quieres! Eres un hombre poderoso, exitoso… —y lo recordó, el verdadero objetivo de Sesshōmaru —…La supremacía…—declaró bajando la mirada para que no notara las lágrimas que ella intentaba contener.

—No espero que lo entiendas, acéptalo y…

—Trabajo para vivir Sesshōmaru— interrumpió la joven murmurando con la mirada baja; sin medir consecuencias — al contrario de ti, deseo algo más que la "supremacía"…

«Acéptalo y... ¿y espérame?»

«Acéptalo y… ¿entiende que de mi jamás recibirás amor…?»

Y las palabras que no dejo a Sesshōmaru pronunciar, fueron el aliciente a mantenerse firme a su propio objetivo.

_«Es por eso que no busco amor, es absurdo esperar algo así de alguien como tú…»_

Y el cansancio la abordó. Ella también tenía un límite y Sesshōmaru no parecía ceder, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Provocarlo cada vez que quisiera sexo? ¿Enojarlo para cada día tener una nueva opción a cumplir su cometido? Lo haría, una y mil veces provocaría a la bestia que vivía en él, más de una vida dependían de eso.

— ¿Me vas a castigar…? —Lo incitó en busca de peligro— ¿aquí?—uso apropósito la palabra castigar, si ella era una niña, el "adulto" la corregiría.

La mirada de Sesshōmaru se tornó amenazante.

Por un momento disfruto el dulce sabor de la victoria. Con su herida a flor de piel; dejó salir una pequeña mueca burlona, Sesshōmaru no se atrevería a tocarla, no habiendo tanto en juego a unos metros, creyó, ya no la podía lastimar...

Dando la media vuelta con esfuerzo, jaló la puerta para llevar consigo quizás la única victoria contra él.

Sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió.

—y tu…— susurró el hombre tras ella en su oído, antes de morder su oreja con fuerza —¿Dónde crees que vas?— y jalando de su oscuro cabello la obligo a girar nuevamente frente a él, debía ver lo que había provocado, al demonio la reunión, ella no saldría… no tal y como entró.

—No me asustas Sesshōmaru, no serias capaz… —al girar, un escalofríos recorrió de abajo hacia arriba por su columna, el flequillo de Sesshōmaru se había cerrado ocultando su mirada, cosa extraña; él siempre lo usaba abierto, el escalofrío llegó a su punto más alto al ver la mueca que formaron sus labios, lo había visto así antes y eso si la asustó.

—Has sido una niña muy mala Rin…—interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, estrellando a corta distancia; su cuerpo contra la fría madera de la puerta, la brusquedad del movimiento la tomó por sorpresa, pero el dolor provocado en su hombro por la mano izquierda de Sesshōmaru fue su mayor preocupación, se mantuvo quieta como él deseaba, el hombro dejo de doler indicándole que solo era un llamado de atención.

—Sesshōmaru… me lastimas…— llamo con una sonrisa triste.

—…—resopló por la nariz con sorna, demostrándole que siempre podía ser peor.

Aun siendo sometida, se esforzó en buscar su mirada, los ojos del hombre estos no le mentirían, sin embargo; aquello que tanto temía hizo su aparición, esa mirada burlona que comenzó a dedicarle, tan socarrona como lacerante—creo que mereces…lo que te haré… — y por su manga dejo salir la fusta que se mantenía escondida pero alerta, Rin se tenso al ver como Sesshōmaru acariciaba su delicado rostro con la punta del juguete, el cuero se sentía tibio contra su mejilla y eso significaba una sola cosa, Sesshōmaru lo apretaba mientras discutían. — Qué opinas… ¿consideras esto un castigo?—con la fusta en su rostro, abrió las femeninas piernas con su rodilla, sometiendo sus caderas con la mano que retiro del hombro, comenzó a subir el vestido suavemente —Te juro que no seré "gentil"…

Silencio

Su garganta se enmudeció, su boca se secó y ni sus lagrimas se atrevían a aflorar, ese no era el hombre que amaba, era el que disfrutaba haciéndola gemir y llorar.

— ¡Sesshōmaru! —Los golpes a la puerta detuvieron al hombre, atento a quien interrumpía su labor —No tengo todo el día y ya llegaron los periodistas… —anunciaba Irasue con un dejo de impaciencia.

Y solo en ese momento ella pudo respirar, el cuerpo que la aprisionaba, tomaba con severa calma la distancia que tanto ella rogaba, dándole la espalda para así poder escapar. No perdería esa oportunidad.

Sin palabras estiro nerviosa sus ropas, arreglo su cabello y esculpiendo una sonrisa en su pálido rostro; sin mirar a su acompañante salió rauda de la oficina.

Guardando la fusta bajo su manga, él se mantuvo inerte unos segundos; aclarando su mente, intentado recapitular sus acciones, movió su flequillo con elegancia y repasando también una arruga de su camisa, salió de la oficina al encuentro de sus deberes, lo que ahí había acontecido, lo aclararía después.

***契約***

Aspirando profundamente.

Rin dio un paso tras otro con mucho esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón poco a poco recobraba un latir natural, llevo la mano derecha a su pecho, se sentía muy apretado, pensó que quizás era la tensión del momento vivido con Sesshōmaru, pero su ánimo decaía a cada paso, se sabía estúpida, a ella misma no se podía engañar, suspiro con decisión intentando salvar la situación.

_«Es por eso que no busco amor, es absurdo esperar algo así de alguien como tú…»_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deteniendo su paso, Sesshōmaru era un peldaño para su fin, para su felicidad, ella no podía amar a alguien que disfrutaba con su dolor, que no la correspondía, amaba a ese Sesshōmaru que la observaba con curiosidad, con aceptación, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, si debía elegir, elegiría el amor que nacería de su vientre. Retomo el paso con más seguridad y nuevo ímpetu, nadie la detendría, girando hacia la izquierda; contrario a la sala de reuniones, daría el paso final hacia el pasillo de la conferencia, era todo o nada.

En cuanto sintió los flash estallar en su rostro la valentía la abandono, la invasión de su espacio la tenso por un momento, demasiadas emociones por un día, y no daban ni las 10 A.M., peor fue al retroceder unos pasos y chocar de espaldas contra el pecho de Sesshōmaru, quien de inmediato la vio con cansancio ante lo descuidado de sus movimientos.

«…Esa mirada indiferente…» había vuelto a ser él.

— ¡Damas y caballeros!—Anunció Irasue ante la llegada de la pareja —Los presidentes que revolucionaran sus portadas, Rin Asakura y Sesshōmaru Taisho.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco la inmortalización del momento, las cámaras encandilaron su visual y los comentarios taparon sus oídos, su primer reflejo fue esconderse tras la espalda de Sesshomaru, se sentía indefensa ante el escrutinio de aquellos periodistas, el desmayo era una certeza que poco a poco dominaba su cuerpo y voluntad…

—No importa lo que creas de mi — extendió su brazo para rodear la cintura de la joven —, no disfruto con tu dolor…—Rin dio un respingo al segundo de sentir la mano de Sesshōmaru afirmando su espalda — no puedo dejarte caer…— Lo miró ¿era cierto? ¿Algo de aprecio podía sentir por ella? ese pensamiento la vigorizo, ahuyentando el desmayo; llenándola de nuevas y reconfortantes energías positivas—…caer al piso… —Sesshōmaru termino la oración y la burbuja de su ensoñación reventó tan bruscamente como apareció— te verías patética.

La sintió dejar caer los hombros tan brusco que creyó; igual se desmayaría, siempre sorprendiéndolo de maneras extrañas, en un segundo paso de esperanzada, a adolorida, a enojada, ¿cuántos cambios de humor podía tener una mujer? por las dudas decidió no soltar su agarre manteniéndose firme a su lado, quisiera o no; seguía siendo Rin y como si fuera poco era su socia por los próximos 5 años, la impresión que debían dar era de perfección.

Con enceguecedoras y atemorizantes luces, las fotos captaban a la perfección el momento, ambos presidentes hacían alarde de su buena relación, demostrando así que Sesshomaru Taisho no era el monstruo de los negocios que el mundo veía, con su porte natural y sin sonreír a las cámaras, desplegó toda su galantería y elegancia al mantener tan cerca; incluso abrazada a la joven presidenta heredera.

Rin intentaba sonreír y saludar de la manera más formal posible, ahí estaban los periodistas, cegándola con los Flash y preparando la ronda de preguntas. Jacken llegó a su lado, ofreciendo sobre una bandeja de plata; dos copas de Champaña, confundida miro a Sesshōmaru mas no recibió atención, decidió buscar respuestas en Irasue, de seguro ella lo había planeado.

La mujer con elegancia hizo la mímica de tener una copa en la mano y brindar, indicándole que debía hacer lo mismo.

—Brindaremos por la alianza —murmuro Rin a Sesshōmaru sin dejar de sonreír a las cámaras, el hombre tomo la copa respectiva y la alzo para los medios.

Con victoria y satisfacción en el rostro, Irasue espero a Jacken para tomar una copa y brindar tras las cámaras— esta noticia saldrá en todos los medios electrónicos y páginas de sociales— habló a Jacken quien observaba en silencio.

—La gran noticia será: Sesshōmaru Taisho y Rin Asakura, la unión dorada. —Comentó un periodista con muy poca imaginación.

La pareja seguía de pie, con las copas en las manos y sin mencionar palabra.

—Este negocio no son solo números — hablo Irasue a Jacken perdiendo la paciencia al ver a los dos intimidados presidentes —, esto es un espectáculo y ellos deben actuar para las cámaras—insistió Irasue con intención de intervenir.

—Pero… aun no firman…—hablo Jacken.

Una sola mirada de Irasue hizo que el pequeño asistente diera media vuelta hacia los presidentes y llevara el mensaje de la matriarca.

Rin seguía en su estupefacción, se sentía un animal de circo explotado, a unos metros de ellos veía a Irasue gesticular para que brindaran y se explayaran con buenos deseos o comentarios sobre la alianza entre ambas empresas, como eran de diferentes madre e hijo —Pensó Rin— mientras que la madre era toda una sensación social como mujer de la alta sociedad, el hijo se mantenía al margen concentrado siempre en los negocios, lo observo de reojo; serio y altivo, el siempre había sido así, un hombre decidido a cumplir sus objetivos, entonces Rin lo consideró ¿Qué pasaría con Sesshōmaru el día que consiguiera todo lo que quiere? ¿Existía realmente la supremacía?

Un apretón en su cintura le indicó que debía concentrarse, sus pensamientos los dejaría para después; quizás jamás, Sesshōmaru no era su fin, era un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

La joven alzo su copa para inmortalizar el momento, ambos presidentes al fin brindarían por la naciente unión, él la miro con calma, alzando su copa a la par.

***契約***

— ¡Ahhh…! —Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza perdiendo la paciencia y estirando el cuello —Por qué ellos festejan si aun este idiota no acepta los términos…

—Calma Inuyasha— Miroku intervino en su pataleta— la paciencia es una virtud que nuestros amigos valoraran aceptando prontamente la unión.

Bankotsu ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada, apoyo el rostro en su puño, resoplando con cansancio, él no aceptaba el acuerdo de Rin y mientras pudiera, demostraría todo su desagrado, sobre todo si con eso comenzaría una pelea con el menor de los Taisho.

***契約***

—No bebiste… —menciono Sesshōmaru caminando con Rin de vuelta a la sala de juntas.

—Creo que es muy temprano, ¿no te parece?— caminaba dos pasos delante de él, la idea era que no viera su sonrisa infantil, gracias al comentario de Inuyasha ella podía saber cuál era la duda de Sesshōmaru.

«Embarazo, no embarazo…»

***契約***

— ¡Pues me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas Inuyasha!—vociferaba Bankotsu a la llegada de Sesshōmaru y Rin —, tu "presidente" convenció a Rin con engaños y falsas promesas, pero para eso me tiene, para protegerla…

El portazo no se dejo esperar, Sesshōmaru ya había pasado un reclamo de Bankotsu por alto, no perdonaría ese.

— ¡Bankotsu!— llamo Rin esperando que este reaccionara —este no es el lugar para tus alegatos, está fue mi decisión y debes respetarla...

Bankotsu ignoró el llamado de atención de la joven y se enfoco en su verdadero objetivo, observó desafiante al mayor de los Taisho, poniéndose de pie en silencio y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, camino pausado hacia los presidentes, quedando Rin en el medio de los dos hombres.

Rin aguanto la respiración al sentirlos tan cerca, Sesshōmaru pegado a su espalda y a Bankotsu en su frente.

Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín…

—Rin…—llamo Bankotsu al momento de fijar su vista sobre la de ella, cortándole la respiración con el suspenso—…Yo soy el único que se preocupa por ti…—tomó la mano de la joven y la jalo abrazando su cuerpo —Únete a mi ¡y juntos seremos invencibles!

Fulminada, Roja como tomate y pasmada. No hubo reacción de parte de Rin, solo estupefacción.

Hasta que…

—Acéptame… Rin…—y sus delgados labios se comenzaron a acercar peligrosamente a los de ella, la cercanía de sus cuerpos propicio el desenlace.

—Olvídalo…—murmuró Rin a escasos centímetros de la boca de Bankotsu, cuando este abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada firme y distante —, te conozco hace tiempo y jamás me fijaría en un mujeriego como tú — quiso tomar distancia liberándose con sutileza de su agarre pero el hombre no lo permitió —, además, —murmuro solo para ellos— de aceptar tu "propuesta" me convertiría en Tsubaki.

No necesito mas, cuando Rin se refería a Tsubaki era categórica. — Tú te lo pierdes…—balbuceo Bankotsu con desgano y una sonrisa torcida —al parecer no tengo otra opción que seguir órdenes— y volvió a su asiento.

Rin necesitaba aire, en menos de dos minutos las cosas se habían salido de control, las insinuaciones de Bankotsu eran cosa de todos los días, pero había dado un espectáculo en medio de una importante reunión y eso era imperdonable, aunque por una extraña razón no pudo llamarle la atención, el recuerdo de Tsubaki y sus enseñanzas atravesaron su pecho, restándole la poca energía que le quedaba, era cierto, se sentía agotada, la mañana era eterna y a ella no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir el resto de horas del día…

—Con permiso—fue lo único que menciono al salir de la sala de juntas, aire, necesitaba aire y también tirarse de un balcón.

A pasos de la sala con paredes de vidrio, se apoyo en un rincón, sus piernas tiritaban y sabia no podría aguantar mucho mas, ni siquiera miro a Sesshōmaru al salir, la mirada de regaño la podía sentir como una pieza plomo sobre sus hombros.

Se sentó en el alfombrado piso, pegando sus piernas al pecho y escondiendo la mirada en sus rodillas.

—No puedo más... —murmuró agotada.

…"Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu"… (1)

Una llamada entrante a su celular desvío su atención, no conocía el número pero aún así decidió contestar.

— Señorita Asakura, buenos días, soy Kohaku el barman de anoche, la llamaba para saber a qué dirección llevar su vehículo.

« ¿Barman, anoche, vehículo? »

¡Hasta que lo recordó! El amable barman de la noche anterior.

— ¡Hola! Disculpa mi falta de memoria, han pasado tantas cosas hoy, que había olvidado lo que hice ayer—Sonrió al celular divertida.

—No se preocupe, para las socias del bar tenernos el servicio de devolución de vehículos, y si me lo permite, me gustaría llevarlo yo mismo…

— ¿Para los "socios" no tienen ese servicio? —pregunto curiosa.

—La verdad sí; pero—Rin noto en su tono de voz una sonrisa nerviosa — yo llevaría el vehículo solo por… una atención a usted…

Con aquellas palabras las mejillas de Rin se enrojecieron y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, se sentía alegre de nuevo gracias a palabras tan dulces…

—Te lo agradezco; pero —se levantó del piso estirando su vestido—, no es necesario, mas tarde pasare por ahí y lo recogeré yo misma,

Cambio el celular de oreja y siguiendo una conversación con el joven comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, sin notar que una sombra seguía con atención su conversación.

Sonriente, Rin se sentía animada nuevamente, el joven al otro lado de la línea había llegado a alegrarla con palabras simples... había olvidado lo simple...

Y chocó. Tuvo que chocar.

Jacken con las copas del brindis, ella distraída: resultado... mancha en su vestido...

— ¡Hay no!—Grito Rin—… Señor Jacken… —Se lamentó al sentir el líquido a través de la tela.

— ¡Mocosa del demonio! —Grito también con el choque —porque no te fijas —murmuró cuando vio quien venía tras ella.

— Y ahora qué hago...—Tenía deseos de ponerse a llorar, era lo último que le faltaba.

—Ven conmigo —Paso Sesshomaru delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla, sin otra opción, ella lo siguió.

El silencio acompaño cada paso, aunque las palabras entre ellos siempre estuvieron de mas, ella extrañaba las escuálidas conversaciones, fijo su vista en Sesshōmaru, su largo cabello platinado oscilaba hipnotizándola, sin mucho razonamiento lo siguió hasta una oficina, no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—Cámbiate.

Parpadeo para estar seguro de que no era un sueño, sin notarlo Sesshōmaru saco de alguna parte un vestido y se lo ofrecía.

—…— Recibió la prenda en silencio, dudando de seguir sus órdenes, primero sabría quien lo había usado primero.

— ¿A la dueña no le molestara? —Sostuvo el vestido en sus manos, detallándolo.

—La dueña no sabe que existía. —caminó a tomar asiento tras su escritorio.

—No entiendo…—busco la cremallera de la prenda.

—Lo compre para ti hace años, lo más probable es que no te quede la talla. —abrió un cajón y saco algo de él.

— ¿Disculpa?—dejo el vestido sobre el escritorio para sacarse el manchado.

—Estas mas…—el silencio de Sesshōmaru se alargo y Rin comenzó a desesperar.

— ¿Gorda? —Se deprimió de solo pensarlo — ¿Delgada?—sonrió victoriosa para sus adentros— ¿Vieja?— la desilusión de no dar con "esa palabra" la estaba desmoralizando… y Sesshōmaru seguía en silencio.

—…—no encontró la palabra, pero si disfruto de la explosión de gestos y emociones como cuando eran amigos. —pruébatelo. —dio termino a la especulación.

—Sesshomaru no se qué decir… —el hombre se puso tras ella, tomó su oscuro cabello y lo recogió sobre su hombro derecho con la intención de abrir el vestido.

Su corazón palpito muy fuerte y comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo un asfixiante calor, una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, Sesshōmaru estaba siendo amable, y eso la hacía sentir bien.

Al bajar el cierre y exponer su nívea espalda, Sesshōmaru notó la ausencia del brassier, desvió la mirada enfocándose en su labor, llevó el cierre hasta la curva de la espalda y cuando este no pudo bajar más, llevó su mano de vuelta hacia arriba.

Al rozar su piel, el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, cerrando los ojos disfruto la caricia, él arrastraba el dedo subiendo por su espalda y se sentía en la gloria, se puso ansiosa; comenzaba a desear mas, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la ilusión de recibir caricias así de sinceras por parte de él.

De pronto, la mano que surcaba su piel ceso su travesía, giró de inmediato con la intención de reclamar por el abandono.

Sin palabras, sus labios se sellaron bajo los de él, la boca de Sesshomaru capturó la suya con fuerza y profundidad, el cuerpo masculino se abalanzó sobre ella de tal forma que termino tendida sobre el escritorio, por un momento; y al tenerlo sobre ella, se preocupó, pero no, Sesshomaru no tendría sexo con ella en la oficina y mas sabiendo que los esperaban para continuar la reunión.

Se equivocó.

Apoyado en ambas manos, logro trepar sobre la superficie del gran escritorio quedando apoyado en manos y rodillas, recorriendo el vientre desnudo de la joven llegó directo hasta los labios dispuesto a devorarlos con calma, lascividad y decisión, con su mano izquierda, peregrino con sus dedos las curvas y pliegues desde los senos hasta su entrepierna; descubriendo tanto la piel expuesta como la escondida, revelando con ese viaje; la humedad de su ser. Era el momento oportuno de hacer una inspección más minuciosa, por eso, Sesshōmaru; serpenteando la nariz, bajo por el medio del enardecido cuerpo; llegando a su lugar favorito, la intimidad de Rin estaba a su merced, ella no opondría resistencia y aunque eso lo desilusionaba un poco, sabía que estaban presionados por el tiempo.

Retiró con fuerza la pantaleta que protegía su objetivo, dejando desnuda la intimidad húmeda y cálida que bien conocía, por un momento dudo, pero al ver la mirada deseosa de su compañera, introdujo un dedo dándole placer, esta de inmediato levanto la cabeza intentado reaccionar pero fue inútil, rápidamente volvió a su posición, el placer no se lo permitió, a duras penas abrió los ojos justo cuando Sesshōmaru retiraba el dedo de sus pliegues y lo llevaba a su boca, gesto que no solo la encendió mas, si no que la entregó por completo a merced de su captor.

Sesshōmaru le demostraba con ese pequeño juego; que no jugaba, Rin perdería el control y él no le permitiría recuperarlo. Ella le pertenecía. Dos dedos en su interior y la gloria para Rin estaba cerca, jadeos, presión, palpitaciones en su interior; estaba cerca de su culmine, retiró los dos dedos una vez más, ella cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado orgasmo que le regalaba el hombre, pero lo que entro en su cuerpo no lo reconoció, peor fue su miedo cuando Sesshomaru lo dejo adentro y bajando del escritorio tomó distancia.

Nunca las sonrisas de Sesshomaru le parecieron macabras hasta ese momento, a un metro de ella sintió miedo de él, peor, desnuda sobre el escritorio intento cubrirse, él lo permitió, usando los delgados dedos intentó retirar al intruso. Sesshomaru la castigó.

— ¡AH! —Gimió fuerte y prolongado hasta taparse la boca con la mano.

—Es simple Rin, anula el contrato y permitiré que te lo quites.

— ¡Que…! —Jadeo mientras el vibrador en su interior se movía a velocidad media.

—Puede ser peor... —Sesshomaru aumento la velocidad desde una aplicación en su celular.

—…—Rin no podía hablar las lagrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos y la excitación haría que se desmayara

—Si te lo quitas tu estarás incurriendo en el incumplimiento del contrato —sacó el documento y con calma comenzó a ojearlo. Giró nuevamente hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos preguntó — cuanto puedes aguantar… "querida Rin". —y dejando un beso en su mejilla salió de la oficina, Rin debía cambiarse y volver a la reunión su diversión recién empezaba.

(1) Letra de Fukai Mori, aunque imagino ya lo sabían.

Hola! Si, Volví! Agachando la cabeza y esperando que me perdonen por esta inmortal espera, ojala les guste este capítulo, perverso? Cruel? rayando en lo insano? Rin les da pena o envidia? Espero sus comentarios y quejas, (supongo que serán mayores las quejas, pero me lo busque al demorar tanto)

Besos las adoro!

PD: si hay aplicaciones que controlan juguetes sexuales jejejeje.


End file.
